So Much For My Happy Vacation
by Tsuki479
Summary: Everyone deserves a vacation so Sakura and her friends are on vacation. But not just them, also the Akatsuki's and other enemies. First Story. R&R please./ sakura centric / sakura multiple / sakucentric / sakumultiple / and many pairings inside / ..
1. Ticket

**A/N:** Hello. This is my first story, hope you like it. : )

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto.

**TITLE:** So Much For My Happy Vacation (SMFMHV)

**SUMMARY:** Everyone deserves a vacation, so it is time for our favourite ninjas to have a vacation. One month vacation one month riot, since all of them are going to stay at the same island in the same house and guys are fighting over Sakura. -C-R-A-C-K- story.

**PAIRINGS:** So many pairings inside the story but it is definitely a Sakura Centric .

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner/Demons'_**

**"Black Zetsu"**

(Author's note)

-o-o-o-o-o-

**CHAPTER 1: Ticket**

Naruto, his friends and enemies stood still in front of a very huge mansion, frozen in awe.

Said mansion was placed in the middle of a small island and that island was known as Nin-island. It has white soft sand, crystal clear water and temperature perfect for summer.

Naruto, his friends and enemies walked inside the mansion.

"Wow," Hinata gasped.

"Cool!" Naruto shouted; his echo stretched out around the huge area.

"Can anyone remind me how did we get here?" Sakura asked; her eyes wide and jaws slightly dropped in amusement.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-Flashback-

(Okay, I'll make the flashback shorter as possible as I can.)

Tsunade received a ticket from her fellow villager. It was a gift for her and it says, 'You are welcome to Nin-Island where you can have a vacation for four weeks. Soothe yourself, relax and enjoy.'

Shizune and Kabuto bought the last two Nin-Island tickets from a very mysterious vendor at the forest. The two hoped to have a nice, hot date alone on that island.

Jiraiya received the same ticket from one of his readers. The man thanked his fan with drool on his face, fantasizing women in their bikinis.

Sakura found the ticket in her favourite bag.

Kurenai and Asuma received a gift ticket because they just married last week.

Naruto and Hinata bought tickets from the mysterious vendor who was sitting alone under the sun not far away from the Hokage Tower.

Kiba received the ticket from Akamaru. The incredulously large dog found the ticket while digging the ground on somewhere near Konoha's gate.

Lee and Gai found two tickets while running around the Konoha.

Tenten received the ticket from her mother. Her mother really wants her precious daughter to rest and have a day-off.

Neji found the ticket lying on the ground while meditating.

A ticket fell on Shikamaru's face while sleeping somewhere at the grass area.

Ino found the ticket on the flowers she was organizing.

Sai received a free ticket from the pencils he bought.

Chouji won the ticket because he ate 100 barbeque steaks for only one hour.

Shino found the ticket on his wallet.

And while Kakashi was reading the 'Icha Icha Paradise', a ticket fell from the book.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At the Sound Village...

Kabuto was unhappy because Orochimaru found the same ticket on one of his prisoners.

Then, Karin bought two tickets for her and Sasuke. The lady was desperate for a date, thus she thought that if they would have a vacation, it would be the same as a date.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At Suna...

A mysterious white owl delivered a ticket to the red haired kazekage. Shukaku was hoping that he would be with hottie hot hot girl but the demon's heart broke as he heard that Temari received the same ticket from Matsuri and Kankuro received one too from his ex-girlfriend. The said ex-girlfriend hoped that Kankuro would be gone in Suna forever. In conclusion, the kazekage would be with his siblings.

-o-o-o-o-o-

At the Akatsuki hideout...

Konan bought a ticket. She actually wanted to be with Pein but she was too shy to ask him. Luckily and surprisingly for her, Pein asked her. He has ticket too- well he killed someone to get the ticket because he doesn't have any money.

Konan should have been delighted, until she knew that the other Akatsuki members had same tickets too. Then it made her realized that her plan date was ruined.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Tsunade gave her permission to all ninjas who wanted to have a vacation at nin-island because she was going too and Anko would be the sub-Hokage.

To go to nin-island they must take a ship first.

There was only one ship that would and could take them to nin-island and it would depart the next day exactly at 9:00 AM and would arrive there approximately at 10:00 PM.

So it only meant one thing. Naruto, his friends and Enemies would be meeting each other sooner than everyone thought.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Maybe I'll write the next chapter a bit longer, hehe. I hope you'll give a review and tell me what you think, and also I need some ideas hehe.

Oh by the way here are the pairings,

Sakura x Gaara, Akatsuki(except Pein and Konan), Neji, Sai, Kakashi, Shino, Sasuke

Hinata x Naruto

Temari x Shikamaru

Ino x Kankuro, Kiba, Chouji

Tsunade x Jiraiya, Orochimaru

Tenten x Lee

Kurenai x Asuma

Konan x Pein

Shizune x Kabuto

Karin x Sasuke (Honestly, I dislike this pairing.)

I revived some of dead characters like Sasori and Deidara because well, I like them hehe. Okay that's all.

**Tsuki**


	2. At the Ship

**A/N:** Hello :D

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner/Demons'_**

**"Black Zetsu"**

(Author's Note)

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2: At the Ship**

The ship was huge but has an old and antique style. It was barely made of metal and mostly made of woods. It could be compared to a pirate's ship but this one was a lot neater to look at.

Naruto and his friends had already arrived at the ship- well, actually except for Kakashi. Everyone knew and expected the man would be late thus none of them actually cared if he was there or not. It would be his own little fault if the ship departed without him.

Everyone waited for the captain to arrive and just relaxed themselves on the ship.

Naruto and Hinata decided to explore the ship; the two held each other's hand as they wondered around the large vessel. Hinata as usual was blushing but unlike before, she doesn't faint anymore whenever the blond shinobi was very near to her.

Tsunade, the glorious hokage, was busy drinking her favorite sake and Shizune was having one of her hardest time trying to stop the blond woman because it's morning and the Gondaime did not ate her breakfast.

"It's bad for your health." Shizune cried like a mother.

Jiraiya had a playboy magazine on his hand, staring intently on the contents of it with red liquid almost dripping from his nose. The man was sitting on the edge of the ship, smiling gleefully and out of his world.

Kurenai and Asuma were eating breakfast as if they were on a picnic. It was the dark haired woman who prepared everything including the food and apparently, her husband was spoiled. Soon, Shino and Chouji joined the newly wed couple.

Gai, Lee, Tenten and Neji were having a meeting. Apparently, no one cared about their meeting as everyone knew it was only about some training they might do once they arrived at the certain island. Neji sighed helplessly. Why does he have to be stuck with freaks?

Shikamaru on the other hand, well, still Shikamaru; sleeping somewhere at the ship with the huge sleeping dog as his pillow and Tonton the cutest pig, sleeping too on his side.

Ino was talking with Kiba and it seemed like they were enjoying each other's company.

Sai was sitting silently on the higher part of the ship. A sketchpad rested on his lap while on his side lies different shades of oil pastel. His face was blank and definitely oblivious to his surroundings as his hand moved so fast while an image of a sea slowly formed on his sketchpad.

Sakura stood alone on the edge of the deck, watching the sea. She noticed that it was becoming too often being on her own. Normally, her friend Ino would accompany her but the blond was busy talking with the brown haired guy. She kind of felt lonely of course and left behind but her signature smile never left her face.

She knew that they were all happy for their vacation and she was happy for them too. In fact, she was happy to have a vacation with all of them. She just felt quite left behind as her two closest friends namely Ino and Naruto were busy in their own life. Although she knew that's how she felt, she also felt that something was missing and that's the reason why she felt so alone when normally she wouldn't feel that.

_'What is it?'_ She wondered to herself. _'What's missing?'_

**_'It's love, duh.'_** Her inner self replied out of nowhere, surprising the outer and other Sakura.

_'What the hell? You are gone good from long ago, why are you here?'_

**_'Nothing, I just want to have some good time. You know we've never been to Nin-island.'_**

Sakura rolled her green orbs. _'Yeah whatever, bye.' _She said, clearly not interested to have a nonsense conversation with her inner.

**_'Hey, wait!'_** Inner called.

_'What?'_ Sakura asked, becoming to be annoyed.

**_'You see, we missed love, loving, to be love, love love, you know, like the time when we were still deeply in love with Sasuke-kun.'_**

_'We? We? Woah. Woah. I think you're wrong about that. I definitely don't need love, maybe you, but not me, and don't -kun him! As far as I'm concerned he tried to kill us many times and now I can't see any reason for us to respect him that much.'_

**_'May I remind you that you are me.'_**

_'B-'_

**_'And look, Naruto and Hinata are very happy together.'_**

Sakura moved her head to look at the couple and saw Naruto kissed Hinata on her right cheek. Obviously Hinata's face turned as red as tomatoes but a smile was still curved on her glossy lips and instead of fainting or being overly shy, she hugged the blond's arm tightly. It was Naruto's turn to blush as he felt his lover's soft breast on his arm.

**_'The new marriage couple, Asuma-sensei and Kurenai-sensei.'_** Inner Sakura continued.

Her pink head turned to the couple who were sharing food with each other. The black haired woman wiped off the food on her lover's cheek with a tissue and then the pampered man held her wrist gently. The tissue fell from her hand as her lover kissed her fingers one by one with dark eyes staring intensely on her own crimson eyes.

**_'Aren't they sweet?'_** Inner Sakura squealed. **_'Oh and look at Ino-pig,'_**

She then saw Kiba gave Ino a puppy key chain and Ino obviously liked it. A smile never left both of their faces and tints of pink were slightly visible on the blond's cheeks.

**_'I think Chouji likes her too, you know, he's been staring at them for an hour.'_**

_'So, what if they have their own love life? I can still live in this world without a partner for life.'_

**_'Yeah but don't you feel envy?'_**

_'Envy for what?'_

**_'Because they loving and being love and you're not. You are lonely more than every woman in here right now.'_**

_'Okay, let me make this clear. For me, love is the least thing I need. Focusing on missions and hospital duties are far more important than that love you're talking about. Besides, I don't want to feel that pain anymore. You know how much it hurts.'_

Sakura failed to notice the long haired ninja calling her for the tenth time as she spoke inside her mind what she thought about love.

"Hey Haruno," The handsome guy called once again.

Sakura snapped out and returned to her real world. "Oh, hey. Neji?"

The chocolate haired man looked at her as his brows moved, slightly meeting each other. "Are you alright? You're spacing out, I thought you're about to faint."

"Oh," Sakura then laughed sheepishly, cursing her inner for talking to her. Inner just laughed at her. "I'm fine. I just tend to space out whenever I'd see a nice view." She smiled and turned her head to the sea.

Neji stared at her peaceful face for a few seconds before he spoke again and looked at the blue sea, "I see. I never expected you to be quite as weird as the others."

"I think weird is good." Sakura then breathed the fresh air.

"Hn. I like weird too," Neji replied. His teammates then called him. "but not as weird as my sensei and Lee." Sakura laughed. "Later," He said and then left to go to where his team was standing.

**_'You know what? I think he likes you.'_** Inner said.

_'Yeah right and pigs fly.'_ Sakura replied.

Then, before her inner could say anything, she heard Naruto's loud voice shouted, "The Akatsuki? Why the hell are they here?"

She then looked ahead. There, she saw a group walking, wearing a cloak with red clouds on it.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Okay, that's all for now, hehe. What do you think? Anyone can give an idea because honestly, I'm running out of an idea right now. And review please, thank you. Here are cookies for those who read -throws chocolate chips cookies-. That's all for now, bye. : )

**Tsuki**


	3. The Akatsuki has arrived

**A/N:** Yay! Chapter 3 : )

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto and also the Barney Song.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner/Demons'_**

**"Black Zetsu"**

(Author's Note)

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 3: The Akatsuki Has Arrived**

A group of an S-class missing nin were slowly and calmly walking, heading to the certain ship.

_'Maybe they don't know that we're here.'_ Sakura thought as she watched them getting closer to the large vessel she was standing at.

**_'Ooohhhh, they're cute!'_** Inner Sakura squealed.

_'Are you serious? Have you seen the face of Kakuzu? Have you seen the guy who looked like a venus flytrap?'_

**_'Yes. Why?'_**

_'Seriously, there's nothing cute about them.'_

**_'Sakura dear, you know they're cute in a unique way.'_**

_'Your taste is really freaky.'_

**_'I'm you, so your taste is definitely freaky too.'_**

_'No. No. I don't think so.'_

**_'Oh come on, me, look at them.'_**

Sakura looked at the Akatsuki again; she was amazed that none of them looked so weak. And that blue haired girl, she's so pretty, like an angel. But then she couldn't be fooled by their appearance. Everyone knew they were cold blooded murderers who only think about power and ambition was to dominate the world. She hates them; they were after Naruto and killed Gaara. Thanks to Chiiyo, Gaara was alive now because if he wasn't revived, she'd definitely hunt them down one by one even if it costs her life.

_'Hunt them because of Kazekage-sama?'_

**_'Wow, you really care about our Kazekage. I thought you don't have a freaky taste?'_**

_'Are you saying that Kazekage-sama is a freak?'_

**_'Why yes, freakingly hot!'_**

_'Whatever,'_ Sakura sighed in defeat.

**_'I wish he's here.'_**

Sakura just ignored her inner and looked at the Akatsuki again. She found her attention to the orange masked guy; he looked really odd because of the weird mask but she heard that he's the newest Akatsuki member and his name was Tobi.

The happy-go-lucky named Tobi sung happily as he walked playfully, almost like a child.

"I love you. You love me. Let's go out and kill Barney with a shotgun bang! bang! Barney on the floor no more scary dinosaur. I love you, you love me,.."

"Arg, Tobi! Will you please stop singing that,.. that,...Barney song!" Kakuzu, a guy who picked to hide his whole face, yelled angrily. But Tobi did not stop singing. "Tobi! Stop singing!" Kakuzu growled, definitely annoyed both at the childish tone and weird, sadistic lyrics.

"Hey! Shitty partner, would you stop shouting? It hurts my fucking eardrum." The silver haired guy who has a big scythe hanging on his back said to Kakuzu.

"Stop cussing, yeah. It's bad for your health, I mean mouth yeah." Deidara said.

"Mind your damn own business." Hidan replied.

"Who me? You're the one who should mind your own business! I'm just shouting at Tobi and you bad-mouthed me you freak." Kakuzu said.

"What's wrong with that? And I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to Deidara, idiot."

"Oh yeah. Then from now on, I will not cook your food, wash your dishes and even wash your boxers, yeah!" Deidara shouted.

"You're washing that stupid priest's boxers? Ew," Kakuzu looked at them with disgust.

"Shut up! (yeah)" Both Deidara and Hidan exclaimed at the same time.

The three kept shouting at each other as they walked, totally oblivious to their surrounding. Tobi on the other hand was still singing the Barney song.

**"If you don't stop singing I'll eat you." **Black Zetsu said sadistically, Tobi shivered and stopped singing but kept walking playfully.

"Thanks Zetsu." Pein sighed.

"You're welcome." White Zetsu replied.

Tobi tripped at the rock while walking playfully and Deidara- who was shouting at Hidan and Kakuzu accidentally tripped at Tobi. Then, Hidan tripped at Tobi's foot. Deidara and Hidan now were very pissed. But when they were about to get up, Kisame- who's listening music on his ipod and not paying attention to his surrounding, tripped at Deidara's foot and about to tumble at the three.

"Oh no, he's big yeah!" Deidara said as he paled.

"What the fuck!" Hidan exclaimed in horror, his eyes were wide as plate as he watched the ridiculously huge guy slowly falling.

"Tobi don't wanna die." Tobi cried.

But they're late.

"Awts! ye-ah," Deidara felt his soul departing his body.

"Shit that hurts." A boxing bell rang on Hidan's ear.

"Tobi's bones are broken."

Then, they all stood up slowly, wincing in pain.

"That's mean; I'm not that big, am I?" Kisame asked.

"Yes you are!" The three shouted at the same time.

Itachi, Sasori and Konan sighed at the stupidity and just kept walking. Kakuzu laughed at the four.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura giggled. They were just like her friends; just like Naruto, her and the others. If they don't have great powers and different ambitions, they would certainly be popular comedians, she thought.

As the scary Akatsuki arrived at the ship,

"Why are they here?" Kisame asked Hidan, looking really shocked.

"I fucking don't know. Don't ask me." Hidan replied who was shocked too.

"What are you doing here? (yeah)" Naruto and Deidara shouted at the same time.

"Oh it's you, the noisy Jinchuuriki, yeah." Deidara said.

"Yeah, and you! You are,...erm,... are you Ino?" Ino punched Naruto's head.

"He's just my copycat you baka, I'm prettier than him." Ino said, posing glamorously as if someone was taking pictures of her.

"You're wrong yeah, I'm prettier than you-I mean handsome, yeah." Everyone looked at him blankly including the other Akatsuki members. "What? yeah." Deidara asked as he noticed how the others looked at him.

"You're mine." Itachi pointed Naruto. Everyone turned their attention to the two.

"Ew, you're gay? I thought Sasuke's the only gay in Uchiha clan; I didn't know it's in blood." Naruto then sighed in relief. "Good thing I'm not an Uchiha."

"Idiot, that's not what I meant. I mean you're mine because you're Jinchuuriki." Itachi replied.

"Oh, sorry." Naruto said and rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face that hid his blue orbs. Then, he paused, dropped his hand and frowned. "Hey! Why is everyone kept calling me an idiot?"

"Don't worry Naruto, being an idiot is a part of being a youth. You should be proud of yourself young one." Gai said and smiled, his one tooth sparkled that almost blinded everyone.

"Hey! It's you!" Kisame pointed Gai. Naruto and Itachi were about to fight but when they heard Kisame shouted at Gai, they just stood and listened to their conversation.

"Me?" Gai asked as he turned his attention to the shark looking man.

"Yes, you."

"Oh,"

"Remember me?"

"Oh you," Gai said with a frown and straight face. Then, with a serious expression he continued, "You're not very youthful. Who are you?" Kisame and others fell animatedly.

"Gai-sensei, he is the akatsuki shark man, who you'd always fought with every time we'd have an encounter with them." Neji explained.

"Oh, it's you." Gai said once again, remembering finally the biggest Akatsuki member.

"Now that you remember me, wanna finish what we started?" Kisame then held his big sword, preparing for a fight.

"It's nice to meet you." Gai said with a smile. Kisame fell animatedly once again while the others sweat-dropped animatedly.

"What the fuck? Are you on drugs?" Hidan shouted.

"Who cussed? Did you know that saying a bad word is a bad thing and even bad for your health?" Asuma asked as if he was lecturing his child.

"Oh, honey, you are so ready to become a father." Kurenai said as she hugged the arm of her husband and kissed his cheek.

Hidan then turned his head slowly to look at the dark haired newly wed man. His purple orbs then widened and shouted as he recoiled instantly, pointing the man who was being hugged by the crimson eyed lady. "A ghost!" He accused with a horrible expression. He then held his necklace and started praying. His hands were shaking in panic.

"Hey Hidan, what's wrong?" Kakuzu asked as he walked beside his partner.

The couple stared quizzically at the silver haired missing-nin. "Ghost?" Asuma asked, raising an eyebrow innocently.

Kakuzu then turned his head to look at the one who spoke. The voice was strangely familiar and as he saw the face of him, his apple green orbs slowly widened. "Oh my money, a ghost!" exclaimed him.

The others remained silent, confused at the two missing-nin's out of character actions.

"Who's the ghost?" Sai asked.

"Him!" Kakuzu and Hidan answered at the same time as their fingers pointed the certain newly wed man.

"Me?" Asuma asked.

"Him?" Pein asked too. They all looked at Pein blankly. "What?" The Akatsuki leader snapped. They all looked out quietly and paid attention to Asuma, Kakuzu and Hidan.

"I'm not a ghost." Asuma finally said.

"But we killed you." Kakuzu replied in horror.

"Where's the shadow boy?" Hidan asked.

"Whoa, for the first time you didn't cuss." Kisame said in surprise, his onyx bead orbs widening slightly.

"Idiot! I freaked out! Now where the fuck is he?" Hidan asked loudly.

"I think Shikamaru is sleeping right now." The raven haired woman who was clutching Asuma's arm said calmly with her velvet and very womanly voice.

Someone then yawned loudly and everyone looked at the sitting Deidara. "What, hmm?" He snapped with a frown.

"I heard my name." Shikamaru said sleepily as he raised the upper part of his body and rubbed his eyes. The large dog and small pig with him opened their sleepy eyes too. Another yawn from him was heard once again around the ship.

Deidara recoiled as he saw the sleepy guy near him. "What the-! When did you get there?" The stunned blond asked, his blue orbs widening slightly.

"Are you blind? I've been sleeping here for more than an hour." Shikamaru said. Still sleepy and rubbing his eyes. He then paused as he finally noticed the dark cloak with crimson clouds. "Huh, an Akatsuki? What are you doing here?"

"So, there you are. Will you explain why the shit is your sensei still alive?" Hidan asked impatiently.

"You?" Shikamaru looked around, finally waking up in a full state. "All of the Akatsuki are here?" Shikamaru asked, quite confused on what was currently happening in his surrounding.

"Can you please answer Hidan's question first?" Kakuzu said, clearly more impatient than his silver haired partner.

"Oh, it's because the author made him alive, duh." Shikamaru simply answered. "Besides, you and the others who are dead already are here too, you don't have to be surprised about that."

"So he's not a ghost?" Kakuzu asked, pointing Shikamaru's sensei.

"No," Shikamaru yawned and then fell asleep again; his pineapple head lied over the huge sleeping dog.

"I told you guys, I'm not a ghost." Asuma said, walking to the orange haired Akatsuki leader. "Welcome aboard folks." said him as he shook his hand with Pein.

"Thank you." Pein replied. "You've got lucky marrying a very beautiful woman."

Asuma and his wife blushed slightly. "Thanks," He smiled. "You're not so bad yourself too on having a very pretty girlfriend." His eyes then fell on the blue haired lady who was standing quietly on the right side of the Akatsuki leader.

Konan's face flushed deep red. "I'm sorry but I am just a friend and partner."

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura was talking to her inner not knowing that the Akatsuki were on the ship already as she was quite far away from the others. While being on herself, standing alone, she failed to realize that the certain Akatsuki puppeteer was already standing quietly beside her.

**_'Hey me, a bishie is standing beside you.'_** Inner said before Sakura snapped out and returned to her real world. She turned her pink head to her side and her jade orbs slowly widened in horror. Was what she was seeing really real? Bloody crimson tresses, boyish face and brown eyes; it certainly looked like the man she killed from a long time ago. She was frozen, speechless and she looked like a fool staring at him as if she saw a ghost.

The puppeteer's head slowly turned to look at her. Their eyes clashed and for a moment, Sakura felt like she was about to fall.

It was him.

It was definitely him.

But how?

Without blinking, her arm moved. He allowed her finger to poke his face lightly. She felt like her breath was taken away as she whispered, "Sasori,"

"Hello, little girl." He smirked. His voice still dangerously velvet, low and manly. His hazel brown orbs never left her green gems. Then, his hand moved and took the hand of the addressed lady that poked him a little while ago. He then brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed it gently. "It's been awhile." said him and was about to let her hand go but to his surprise, she gripped his.

Without freeing his soft, warm hand, she said, "You're not dead." She then stated disbelievingly, "And you're soft," Her other hand crawled up to his face and cupped his cheek gently. He leaned his face to her palm. His face was smooth, warm, and soft; definitely like a real man. "You're not a puppet?" Before the man in front of her could answer, she released his hand and moved away her soft hand on his cheek. She then held her forehead in horror and looked down. "What the hell? Am I dreaming again?" She asked to herself but the missing-nin never failed to hear what she was saying.

"I see, so you've been dreaming of me." The crimson haired man said amusedly.

Sakura's head turned up to look at the guy in front of her with her widened orbs. "What? No! Why would I-"

"It flatters me. I never thought you'd dream about me after many years of absence in your life. By the way, you became a lot lovelier than I can remember."

"You're not dead. How come- I said I'm not dreaming of you!" She snapped.

Sasori then stepped closer to the pink haired lady, their faces only a few inches away from each other. "Really?" He asked, an amused smile forming across his lips.

Sakura stepped backwards nervously as the guy in front of her kept coming closer. "R-really." replied her, stepping backwards again. _'Geez, why am I talking to him in this situation?'_ She cried to herself as she took another step backwards. "S-stop that." She cried.

The crimson haired Akatsuki kept moving forward. "What?" He asked amusedly, his eyes never left her face.

Nervously, Sakura's hands moved and touched Sasori's chest. "Stop moving." She almost begged. Her hands remained on his chest, feeling his heart beating under her palm.

He stopped yet he leaned his face closer. "Why?"

She blushed. She could feel his hot breath and could clearly smell paint, wood and blood on him. "B-because,.. b-because-"

-poof-

Sakura was the first one to look at the white smoke to know who was behind it that saved her from intimidating question.

Sasori was the next one to turn his head to see the one that ruined his moment with the girl he'd been dying to see after such a long time.

Then, as the smoke finally faded away, a figure of a blond woman tackled the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura!" Temari exclaimed happily as she hugged the stunned kunoichi.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ne, Mr. Legendary Sannin, what are you reading?" Tobi asked curiously.

"I'm not reading. I'm just looking." Jiraiya answered absentmindedly, his eyes remained staring on the nude photos of many women.

"Oh, a picture? Tobi loves picture. Can Tobi see?" Tobi then innocently snatched the magazine swiftly.

"Hey," Jiraiya exclaimed.

Tobi then looked at the magazine curiously.

"..."

"Ow my eye! My beautiful eye! It's burning!" Tobi exclaimed as he kept running around the ship, yelling while covering his innocent eye.

"What's his problem?" Lee asked Jiraiya. The old man gave the magazine to Lee.

"..."

"..."

Lee fainted. His youthful eyes had just ended.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Okay that is all for chapter 3. Review please. : ) Thanks for reading.

**Tsuki**


	4. Trouble,

**A/N:** Hello : )

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner/Demon'_**

**"Black Zetsu Talking"**

(Author's Note)

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 4: Trouble**

"Temari?" Sakura asked in surprise.

Temari then freed Sakura from her breath taking hug and looked at her with a cheery grin.

"What are you doing here?" The two girls asked each other at the same time; Sakura sounded very curious while Temari sounded more excited.

"Well, duh, I'm here for vacation." Sakura then answered with a grin.

"Really? Us too!" Temari squealed; thrilled on the fact that she'd be with her friends on her day-off.

"Us?"

"Yeah, I'm with Gaara and Kankuro. Where are they anyway?" Temari then looked around, followed by Sakura.

While they kept looking at the two shinobi, Sakura informed, "Hey, did you know that Shikamaru is here too?" She was about to go towards Naruto and the others but when she did not heard any word from Temari, she stopped and looked behind. "Temari?" She called. She then stared at the paralyzed blond confusedly. Temari's eyes were big as plate, not even blinking and her jaws were slightly dropped. She sweat dropped animatedly. She then walked closer to the addressed lady and held her shoulders. "Hey Temari, are you okay? You look like a shock Naruto."

"H-h-he's a-an A-a-a-a-k-kat-tsuki r-right?" Temari asked in horror, stammering nervously as she pointed the red headed puppeteer.

Sakura removed her hands on the blonde's shoulders and turned around to look at Sasori. The guy was silently and calmly staring at the sea, inhaling the fresh air of mother nature. Then, as he heard Temari, he turned around to look at them.

"Oh, Sasori? Yes h-"

"Sasori? Sasori? The puppet master? OMG!" Temari exclaimed. The other two ninjas winced from the deafening yell.

"Ah, you must be one of Sakura's friends from Suna." The crimson haired man said.

"H-hai. Wait a second, Sakura you're talking to him! Are you a traitor?" The blond kunoichi panicked.

"No!" Sakura exclaimed. "Me? With him? With Akatsuki? Certainly wouldn't happen."

"Now that hurts me little girl." The puppeteer said as he walked behind the pink haired lady and wrapped his arms around her waist. His lips then touched her cheek slightly. Sakura's pale cheeks turned as red as her dress. Temari on the other hand, stared at the two with her widened green orbs. "I was even thinking of taking you with me after this vacation." He whispered.

With one deep breath, Sakura calmed herself and stood still. "Sasori?" She called as calmly as she could even though a vein definitely popped on her head animatedly.

The man wrapping her inhaled her sweet unique scent before he asked, "What is it little girl?" His soft lips brushing her blushing face as he spoke.

Temari was still stoned and just kept staring at her friend and the red headed missing-nin.

"Will you please get off me?" Sakura asked, her calm voice contained a warning tone.

Sasori smiled amusedly. "Whatever you wish, little girl." Then, he walked away.

Sakura then sighed in relief and looked at the stunned sand ninja. "Uh, Temari?" She called quite worriedly. She waited for her friend to respond but the lady kept her mouth shut, waiting for an explanation. With another sigh, Sakura explained, "The whole Akatsuki are on vacation too. They won't try to kill us until this vacation is over and we shouldn't try to kill them in return too."

"Really?"

"Hai,"

"But, what do you mean 'they'?"

"As I said, the whole Akatsuki are here. All of them are here."

"Oh," was what Temari could say before she froze once again and her eyes widened. "HUWHAT!" Temari growled in horror.

"Why?"

"Gotta find Gaara, gotta find Gaara, gotta find Gaara,..." Temari chanted as she kept looking around in a hurry.

Sakura who was astonished followed her. "Temari, what's wrong?" She asked with a concerned look on her face.

Temari stopped walking and looked at Sakura with a horror look on her face. She then put her hands on the pinkette's shoulders and gripped them quite tightly. "Can you imagine if Gaara finds out that there's Akatsuki here? They killed Gaara once and now Gaara wants to kill them, especially the blond guy who looks like Ino. Oh, my baby brother. I don't want to see him fighting with an Akatsuki again. And I DON'T WANT MY VACATION TO BE RUINED!" Temari explained and growled the last sentence while shaking the pinkette's body like mad.

"Temari, dizzy,.. stop. Ugh,.. dizzy." For a moment, Sakura felt like throwing up.

-Boom-

A large explosion was heard from outside the ship. Temari and Sakura then ran to Naruto and the others.

"Hey Naruto, what's going on?" Sakura asked quite worriedly.

"Oh, did you know that Gaara is here?" Naruto asked loudly and excitedly like a little kid.

"I know," She replied blankly.

Then, they waltzed to the side of the ship and saw, not far away from the large vessel, that Gaara and Deidara were fighting already.

"Oh my Kami, stop them, stop them, stop them,..." Temari panicked, shaking Naruto while she kept repeating her word.

"It's Jashin not Kami." Hidan corrected which earned him a few blank stares.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Let's bet!" Kakuzu announced. "Okay, now who do you think will win?" Kakuzu asked everyone quite highly energetic than the usual.

"Okay, I'll bet for Deidara-chan. He defeated Gaara once." Kisame said with a grin, showing to everyone his razor sharp teeth.

"That's 50 per vote." Kakuzu said, smirking behind his white mask.

"What? That's too much for a small bet!" The shark-like shinobi snapped.

"It's okay if you don't want to." Kakuzu simply replied.

"Hey, fucking betting is a sin! Jashin-sama will be mad at us!" Hidan said.

"Who's Ja-shin-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Oh, Jashin-sama is my precious God. He's the fucking greatest God of all." Hidan then started to explain everything about his God to Shizune and the medic-nin seemed quite interested about it.

"Who else wanna bet?" Kakuzu yelled.

"Me, I vote for the youthful Gaara." Lee gave his money to the masked missing-nin.

"I vote for Gaara too." Shino said, taking money from his wallet.

Everyone looked at Shino with their surprise expression.

"Wow. He's talking, I thought,...aw never mind." Pein said. Everyone sweat dropped animatedly.

"I vote for my copycat." Ino then gave her money to Kakuzu.

"Ino? You're voting for Deidara?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the shark man said that Gaara was beaten once by my copycat. So I voted him." Ino then laughed like a mistress. Her pink haired friend sweat dropped animatedly.

"I vote for Deidara too!" Kankuro yelled. Temari punched him at his head.

"Ouch, that hurts. What the hell?" Kankuro cried, rubbing his head.

"You should vote Gaara. He's our baby brother." Temari said.

Sakura just let out a sigh. _'I thought she wanted to stop the fight?'_

**_'Ohhh, I can't believe that our Kazekage-sama is here too.'_** Inner Sakura sang happily.

_'He's not my Kazekage.'_ Sakura corrected.

**_'My wish came true. God is so good. Thanks God.'_**

Outer Sakura decided to ignore her inner for good.

_'Now, I got to think of something on how to stop them.' _Sakura thought seriously. _'It seems like Tsunade-sama doesn't care and the other sensei's are,... betting?'_

"I vote for Gaara!" Kurenai shouted raising her hand with money.

Sakura sweat dropped animatedly again. They really didn't care about the fight. What the hell? _'At least, Naruto seems kinda mature for not betting, maybe it's because of Hinata,...'_

"I vote for my best friend Gaara!" Naruto shouted. Sakura punched him. "What was that for?" He cried.

"I'm voting for Gaara." Itachi said calmly.

"Why didn't you vote for Deidara?" Kakuzu asked.

"I hate him." Itachi answered nonchalantly.

"Hey! I heard that, yeah!" Deidara yelled angrily at the dark haired Uchiha.

-o-o-o-o-o-

After betting, everyone now were watching the fight anxiously and cheering and yelling the name of who ever they voted.

"Go Gaara!" Tenten cheered.

"Deidara, if you lose, I'll cut your hair!" Ino growled which made the blond Akatsuki quite nervous.

"Go baby brother! Make your sistah proud!" Temari cheered.

"If you die Deidara-senpai, can I have your room?" Tobi asked.

"So Sakura, did you bet too?" Temari asked, turning her head to see that Sakura was not on her side. Temari then tapped Naruto. The yellow haired shinobi looked at her. "Where's Sakura?" asked her.

"I thought she's with you?"

"She's not." Temari answered.

"There!" Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sakura who stood in the middle of Gaara and Deidara.

"What the hell is she doing there?" Temari asked.

"Is she the referee?" Naruto asked.

_'Baka,'_ Temari thought blankly while staring at the certain blond shinobi.

Then everyone saw Sakura punched the ground using her monstrous strength. Like an earthquake, the whole place trembled causing the sea to create small waves and the ground to crumble into pieces.

Gaara and Deidara both paused and stopped fighting. They both stared at the pink haired kunoichi with quite widened eyes.

"If you don't stop fighting," Sakura began cracking her knuckles. "I'll break your bones into pieces!" Sakura growled. Her green orbs glowing angrily.

"Scary," Gaara murmured.

"Yeah," Deidara agreed.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked, raising her eyebrows like a terror teacher.

"I said you're,..."

"Oh no, Gaara you're dead." Naruto said in horror. Temari looked at Naruto confusedly.

"Scary," Gaara managed to continue before a fist connected with his face, effectively sending him off in an unknown direction.

Everyone who was watching them winced.

"I know that really hurts, poor Gaara." Naruto said as remembrance pained him.

"And you!" Sakura growled, walking near to Deidara.

"Eep! Please don't kill me, yeah." Deidara begged, shaking slightly as he clasped his hands in front of the fierce kunoichi.

She stared at the begging Akatsuki with a poker face. It was actually her first time seeing an Akatsuki begging for life. It quite amused her. She wanted to laugh but she picked to remain her neutral face.

"Hmf. I really hate boys." She said before making a hand sign to go to Gaara, wherever he was, and then brought him back to the ship.

"She became stronger." Zetsu said with a smirk.

"Hn," Itachi replied as his lips twitched slightly, fighting an amused smirk to form onto him. His bloody crimson orbs never left her even if she had the Kazekage on her shoulder and brought him quite gently to the ship.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Deidara's cheeks were slightly pink as his blue orbs stuck to the pink haired kunoichi. She was calm while she kept checking his wounds on his naked torso. He never thought she could be that calm after what she did in the middle of his fight. She could fool anyone, that's for sure. He then heard the medic clicked her tongue.

"Your dress and cloak are slightly ruined now." She said; a slight remorse was on her tone.

His stomach then almost turned upside down as her palms touched his chest. His mouth almost dried as his eyes crawled down to her creamy, long neck. He then gulped and looked again on her face. "I'm sorry if we made you angry, yeah." He apologized.

She smiled softly that made his stomach to feel weird again. "I just really don't want my vacation to be ruined." She said.

"And thank you for healing me even though I'm enemy, yeah."

"Just promise me you'll never get into a fight like this while you're on this vacation." She replied as she finished putting bandages on his arms.

He then sat, blue eyes never left Sakura and a grin formed across his lips. "Okay then, I promise cherry blossom."

"Don't call me that." Sakura warned blankly by poking the wound on his forehead under the band-aid she just stuffed.

He winced slightly. Then, he grabbed her wrist and let their arms to fall on their side. Her emerald orbs met his sapphires. He also didn't fail to notice the pink tints that flushed on her beautiful cheeks. "Why?" He asked. "It really suits you, cherry blossom." He said, leaning his face closer to her.

A mischievous smile then formed across her pinkish lips to his amusement. "Then, would it be fine for you if I'd call you sunflower-chan?" She asked, leaning her face closer to him and smelling the unique scent of clay and blood on him.

His mouth then neared to her ear. "Well then I'd rather call you Sa-ku-ra-chan." He whispered seductively and then grinned.

Sakura's face turned bright red and hated her self for the fact that another Akatsuki was making her heart to drum hyperactively. She then stood up with straight yet crimson face. "I'm done here." She said coldly before walking away and headed to where the Kazekage was lying.

"Thanks, yeah." He said softly with a glint of interest on his eyes as his lips smirked mischievously, not sure if the medic heard him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**_'Hey Gaara, wake up. Some hottie hot hot girl is healing you.'_** Shukaku called.

Gaara opened his jade eyes slowly, still feeling dizzy and had a few star circling over his crimson head.

His hand then moved and held his aching face. He winced and grunted slightly in pain.

"I'm really sorry about it Kazekage-sama." The pink haired lady who was sitting in front of the lying shinobi apologized, her head lowering and her eyes kept on the wooden floor.

**_'Oh, now I know her.' _**Shukaku said amusedly. **_'She is Naruto's teammate, the girl whom we tried to kill at chunin exam.' _**Gaara picked to ignore Shukaku and just sat up.

The kunoichi felt him moved but she didn't dare to raise her head if the Kazekage hadn't told her to. She was then stunned as she felt a finger under her chin and raised her head slowly, only to be met by a pair of jade eyes.

"Just call me Gaara." He said.

"What? But-" His hand left her chin. She was then again caught by his endless jade orbs. This time her face turned as red as his hair. "H-hai, Gaara," She then looked away and pouted slightly. "-sama," She mumbled.

The Kazekage then chuckled to her surprise. Her head turned to look at him and was stunned at how peaceful he looked like with that smile on his face. Then, after a few moments, his nonchalant face came back.

His lips twitched upwards slightly as his green orbs never left the medic. "Would you mind healing my face now?" His tone cold and low yet he sounded slightly amused.

"Ah, no! I'm sorry it kind of slipped my mind." She said, totally embarrassed at the fact that she almost forgot to heal the Kazekage. She could feel her face getting hotter. Her palm then touched his cheek and glowed green. Her uneasy face was calming as time passed by. Then, while staring at her hand that was covered by green chakra on his face, she said quite absentmindedly, "You don't look so bad when you smile like that."

This time, a smirk finally formed across his lips. "I was only able to do that because you're with me." He said, his arm lifting up as he held her hand that was on his face. Said hand stopped glowing. He then brought it to his lips, kissing and inhaling her soft palm. The young lady in front of her was frozen like statue and blushing like the girlfriend of Naruto. His lips then crawled to her wrist. His eyes never left hers. Then, he almost chuckled again as her breath hitched when he let his tongue out and slowly licked her pulsing wrist. Again, a smirk formed on his lips. "Your hand is soft, Sakura." He said amusedly as he gave her knuckles one last kiss before he freed her.

Blushing madly, Sakura held her abused and shaking hand with her eyes widened. 'What the hell is wrong with him?' She thought as she felt her heart beating abnormally. "I,.. gotta go." She said before running away from the red haired shinobi.

**_'I see, so you still like her.'_** Shukaku said amusedly. **_'She's hot.'_** The Ichibi stated. **_'I like her too.'_**

Gaara could only smirk to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Itachi's crimson orbs never left the rose haired kunoichi even though she was quite far away from him. He saw everything from the moment she healed the blond missing-nin until she ran away after healing the red head Kazekage. He also heard their conversation and to his surprise, it had slightly a big impact on him. He would never forgive Deidara from touching her. The blond would definitely be doomed and so was that Kazekage.

Sakura was only his.

"Hey Itachi, have you seen Sasori?" Kisame asked.

The addressed man stood up and walked away, ignoring and leaving the huge guy alone.

"What the hell?" Kisame asked, couldn't believe that his partner would ignore him as if he turned invisible.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He seems angry."

"What's wrong with me?"

"Who am I talking to?" (You're talking to no one Kisame.)

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hey Kakuzu, give us our money back!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah!" The others exclaimed.

"What? None of them won, so the money is mine." Kakuzu answered, widening his glowing eyes slightly.

"Who said so?" Gai asked quite angrily.

"Me," Kakuzu answered.

"Byakugan!" Both Neji and Hinata said, activating the ability of their pearl-like eyes.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted, his other clones forming a ball of dangerous chakra on his hand.

"If you don't give us our money I will summon a hundred huge frogs!" Jiraiya said.

"I will kick you out at the Akatsuki." Pein said.

"Tobi will change to Madara and kill you." Tobi said.

Kankuro then released his three puppets, Temari opened her big fan and Tenten readied her scroll that full of unique weapons.

"I will eat you, I'm hungry." Chouji said.

"I will wrap you in my paper like a mummy until you can't breathe!" Konan said.

"Akamaru and I will bite you!" Kiba said. Akamaru raised his head to look at his master then went back to his slumber again.

"I will kick you to death!" Lee said.

"I will kiss you to death." Ino said. They all looked at her. "Kidding," She said.

Kakuzu sighed. _'Thank God she's kidding.'_

"And, I will crush your body, to ashes." Tsnade growled.

They then walked slowly to Kakuzu, all eyes gleaming with desire to rip off his four hearts.

Kakuzu gulped.

"..."

"..."

"Okay, here are your money just don't kill me!" He said before throwing off their money to them and running away.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Chapter 4, done. Sorry for the oocness of the characters but yeah, this is a crack story so you should've expected that. : P Review please. (",)

**KAKUZU:** My money! Oh my precious money. Why? Why? Why?

And then he turned into an emo. Haha Kidding.

**Tsuki**


	5. The Captain is,

**A/N:** Hello : )

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Naruto.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner/Demon'_**

**"Black Zetsu Talking"**

(Author's Note)

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 5: The captain is,..**

Sakura was standing peacefully along with her two blond friends namely Ino and Temari, staring and appreciating the beauty of the deep blue sea.

"How's Suna, Temari?" The kunoichi with long platinum blond hair asked, blue eyes not leaving the sea.

"Suna is doing great. Everyone's excited for the Sand Festival that will be held next month. I'm gonna expect you guys to be there." The other blond kunoichi replied, her emerald orbs kept on the sea as a smile curved across her pink lips.

"You know we have cleared our day just for that." Ino replied with a grin as she turned her head to look at the other blond kunoichi. Then, her eyes caught the scarlet haired sand shinobi. "You know what? It seems like Kazekage-sama has changed a lot. His aura, his face, he became really handsome." The blue eyed kunoichi said dreamily. Temari sweat dropped animatedly.

"No, he is weird." The pink haired kunoichi then said, clearly remembering how the Kazekage started kissing her hand_. 'My hand is not that soft.'_ She thought to herself, not realizing that her face had turned as crimson as cherries. The two other kunoichi's then arched their brows.

"Why?" Temari asked.

Sakura then turned her head to look at the usually nonchalant Kazekage. The red head was talking with Naruto and Lee. Naruto was grinning like an idiot, Lee was smiling like his sensei, Gai and Gaara was wearing his nonchalant expression with his arms crossed across his chest while silently listening to his friends' stories. He was wearing his kazekage robe and she had to admit, he looks good on it. Ino was right, he had changed- but not that much. He just became taller and lean. His soft, pale complexion remained and she liked it that way. His bloody crimson hair was still unkempt and quite spiky yet it was longer and seemed softer now compared to when she last saw him. He did become quite handsome.

_'I remember that hair with another guy.'_ The Hokage's apprentice thought; jade eyes were locked on the scarlet tresses of the Kazekage. "Actually, all Suna guys are weird." Sakura said as she turned her head away to look at her blond friends. Gaara and Sasori were definitely being odd. What the hell has gotten into them?

"Eh? Why did you say so?" Temari asked, curious and astonished at what her baby brother did to Sakura to make her say he's weird.

"Ah no, not all. Kankuro is still fine, he's not acting weird." The green eyed kunoichi then said.

"Hey Ino, I really want you to know that I like you very much!" The purple face painted ninja shouted, loud enough that almost all of the ninjas on the ship heard.

"Really?" Ino squealed; flowers bloomed on her surrounding animatedly.

"Now, all Suna guys really are weird." Sakura muttered.

"I think I half-know now what you mean." Temari replied.

Kankuro walked to Ino and held her hands, lifting them up slightly then locked his dark orbs to hers. "Yes, I really like you." He said huskily.

"T-that's sweet." The blond medic blushed slightly but a not-shy smile was painted on her face. She was never ashamed either to stare back into his eyes and never attempted to remove her hands on his.

"Kankuro, I heard that!" Kiba then yelled and walked to them with a frown on his painted face.

"Kiba?" Sakura, Temari and Kankuro asked in unison.

"Hi Kiba," Ino greeted with a grin as she released her hands from the sand shinobi and waved as bubbly as always.

"Hello Ino-chan." The dog boy greeted back; his frown vanished.

"-chan?" Temari, Sakura and Kankuro questioned the yellow haired kunoichi at the same time.

"Erm,..." Ino blushed again slightly, her cheeks as pink as her friend's hair.

"Ino, is he your boyfriend?" The puppet ninja asked.

"N-"

"Not yet." The owner of Akamaru said, cutting whatever Ino was about to say.

"What do you mean?" Kankuro asked, leaning his face closer to Kiba intensely.

"Ino-chan will be my girlfriend soon." Kiba replied cockily.

"Oh yeah, then Ino-CHAN will be my wife, soon." Kankuro replied, his lips slowly curved into a smirk as he noticed the other shinobi's eyebrows knitted slightly.

"Ino-chan will be the grandmother of our million grandbabies." Kiba declared.

_'Million grandbabies?'_ Sakura sweat dropped animatedly. Her inner on the other hand snorted. Temari raised an eyebrow and Ino was smiling, obviously enjoying the conversation between the two men.

"This is hot." The blond medic mumbled with a smile.

"Ino-chan will be the mother of my hundred babies!" Kankuro growled, glaring back at the leaf shinobi.

"Hundred babies? Million grand babies? Ino, you really are a pig." Sakura laughed.

"Shut up billboard-brow. If I know, you must be jealous because no one is fighting over you." Ino replied, her self-esteem as high as the highest tower as always.

"But you're still a pig." The rose haired medic continued laughing. The blond sand kunoichi couldn't help but to giggle slightly.

"Urgh, billboard-brow!" Ino growled, glaring at her pink haired friend as she crossed her arms.

Sakura stopped laughing and glared back to her blond friend. "Ino-pig!" The two medics then stared at each other with lightning on their eyes.

"Hey. Hey. Come down, don't fight here." Temari sweat dropped animatedly.

The pinkette then looked away. "Hmf, I have to talk to Naruto." She said and then walked away but couldn't help herself but to chuckle while walking.

A vein popped out animatedly on Ino's head as she noticed her friend was still laughing. Temari just sighed tiredly.

"Ino-chan and I will have our own house and we will live there until our hair turned gray." Kiba said.

"Me and my Ino-chan will travel the around world and every night will be our honeymoon." Kankuro said.

"I am sooo hot."

Temari gave Ino a dull look.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Naruto, is Kakashi-sensei not here yet?" Sakura asked, quite worried that her ex-sensei might be left behind if he kept getting late.

"Neh, Kakashi-sensei? He's not here yet." The Jinchuuriki replied. "Don't worry; I know he'd make it on time. Believe it; he wouldn't want to miss this vacation."

"Yeah, you're right. Who would have wanted to miss this once in a life time vacation?" The pink haired medic laughed slightly. She then sighed in relief and was about to walk away but paused when she heard her friend mumbled a name.

"Sasuke," The blond shinobi whispered in surprise.

Sakura turned around in a swift moment then her eyes slowly widened. The first thing that her emerald orbs caught was his onyx hair. Her heart started drumming hyperactively when she saw his face; his beautiful, flawless face. "Sas-" She wasn't able to finish his name because the blond beside her suddenly ran.

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly, tackling the raven haired missing-nin.

Sasuke's dark orbs widened slowly as he saw the blond ninja jumping over him. He attempted to dodge his former teammate but it was too late. "Ack, Naruto." He called breathlessly.

Naruto caught everyone's attention as they heard him yelled thus in just a moment, they were surrounded by curious ninjas.

"Finally, you came back!" The yellow haired ninja exclaimed happily, tightening his big bear hug to Sasuke.

"Ew-get-off-me." Sasuke said, still having a hard time to get out from the suffocating hug of his former teammate.

Sakura stood like a statue in the background. Her heart thumping so hard in her chest she wanted to rip it away. She wanted to walk away but it was as if her feet had grown roots and locked her to the ground. She wanted to speak, to at least act like everything was normal and scolds Naruto for his immature behaviour, but her lips remained sewed. _'Why am I feeling like this?'_ She thought to herself.

**_'I thought you don't like him anymore?'_** Her inner asked quite worriedly.

"Sasuke-kun," Ino gasped in surprise, covering her mouth with her palms. Her crystal blue orbs were never been as wide as before. Her bones turned spongy and her heart pounded so hard she felt like she just ran on a marathon. Kankuro and Kiba then looked at her worriedly.

Everyone knew that Ino and Sakura had feelings for that missing-nin who only seeks revenge and power. Everyone knew how he kept ignoring the blond kunoichi and how he kept breaking the pink haired medic's heart. He was the bastard that everyone knew and he just showed up out of nowhere. Now, what was his reason for showing up in the middle of random ninjas?

Naruto then paused and freed the youngest Uchiha as he stared at the two other shinobi's behind him. "Neh Sasuke-teme, Orochimaru and Kabuto are with you?" He asked innocently.

"Baka, I'm not coming back to Konoha." Sasuke snapped coldly. "I'm going on vacation and what are you all doing here?"

"We're on vacation too!" Naruto replied more excitedly as a very large grin formed across his lips.

"Hn,"

"Oh, and I want you to meet my girlfriend." Naruto then grabbed Hinata gently and put his arm over her shoulders.

"You have a girlfriend?" Sasuke asked, giving his former teammate a dull look.

"Of course, teme!" Naruto grinned and then kissed the cheek of the lady in his arm. The said lady blushed as red as an apple.

Sasuke then leaned closer to the long haired kunoichi, staring at her like a grandfather who couldn't find his glasses. "Who is she?" He asked with a frown and crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's Hinata you baka!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Idiot! It's hard to recognize her. Her hair is longer!"

"Oh, yeah." The blond shinobi then looked at his lady. His blue orbs as soft as feather as he eyed the girl on his arms. "I like her hair this way; it makes her a lot prettier." He almost whispered and then kissed the girl again. Hinata blushed more and looked down shyly.

"Hn, I see."

"Uh," Naruto then pointed the crimson haired lady who was standing on Sasuke's side. "Who is she?" He asked.

"Hello, my name is Karin." The lady who was wearing glasses introduced herself and then possessively hugged the arm of the certain missing-nin as a smile formed across her glossy pink lips. "Sasuke-kun's girlfriend."

Naruto's sapphire orbs widened in surprise and his jaws dropped slightly, staring at the red haired kunoichi. Hinata on the other hand couldn't help herself but to frown as her pearl eyes remained on the lady with glasses. Everyone stared at Karin including Sasuke who was shocked too at what she had just announced to everyone. Sakura's green orbs were wide as saucers as they shifted from the crimson haired kunoichi to the raven haired shinobi.

Itachi, who was sitting not really far away from the crowd, stared at the scarlet haired lady blankly. _'Foolish little brother.'_ He thought to himself nonchalantly. His bloody crimson orbs then shifted to the pink haired kunoichi. The young lady was certainly surprised and caught off guard at what she just heard. He also clearly saw that her emerald orbs were not staring at the red head but to his younger brother.

_'Why am I feeling this way? I feel like I want to cry, but no, I can't cry now. He will think that I'm weak again if I'll cry. And no way I'll cry for him, but, but,...' _Sakura's thought trailed off as she felt her vision getting blurry from the tears that were forming on her jade eyes; Her heart still beating faster than normal and her feet still glued to the floor. She shouldn't cry. She just shouldn't cry. She'd cry enough for him when she was young and now, she was moving on. Everyone must have noticed her eyes but Sasuke. Heck, the guy totally ignored her even though she was right in front of him beside Naruto.

Naruto then looked sadly on his pink haired teammate and finally, Sasuke noticed her. "Ah, Sakura." The raven haired shinobi called coldly.

"Sakura?" The red haired kunoichi asked curiously, looking up on the man she was holding.

"Hn, my former teammate."

"Oh yes, the fan girl." Karin said as she looked at the jade eyed kunoichi and then smirked. Sasuke didn't say anything and just stared coldly at his former lady teammate.

Sakura's heart almost stopped as she heard the word fan girl from the scarlet headed kunoichi. Sasuke must have mentioned her to that lady and she didn't want to know whatever he said to that lady about her. She knew what he told her anyway. It must have been about how weak she was and how she annoyingly kept clinging on him. Their meeting was a reunion but she didn't want a reunion. She need not a reunion because it only did one thing, it ruined her vacation. Her heart ached. It ached so much she wished she didn't have one. She wished to tear it off into pieces and move on completely. She hated this day. She wished she shouldn't have gone to this vacation. And to think that she'd be on the same vacation with his lady made her want to back out. To run away. But then again, she'd look weak in front of him and she didn't want that because all she wanted him to see was how she had changed and grown up. But still, her heart wouldn't stop aching.

"Good morning, foolish little brother." Itachi, who stood beside Sakura, greeted nonchalantly.

The other members of Akatsuki showed up too and stood in the crowd. Sasuke, Orochimaru, and Kabuto's eyes slowly widened both in surprise and horror.

"Ah, Uchiha Itachi. How are you? You know, I still want to get your body-"

"Shut up." Itachi snapped nonchalantly. "You don't interest me for a moment, shoo." He said blankly as he motioned his hand for the snake sannin to go away.

"Why you-"

"It's okay Orochimaru-sama. We're here for vacation, not for fight." Kabuto reminded, holding his master's shoulders to calm him down. _'Actually I don't want my date to be ruined.'_ He admitted to himself and then sighed in relief as his master finally stilled.

"Kabuto," The man behind him called; his voice as cold as winter.

The silver haired medic turned around only to see the red headed puppeteer. His face paled and he could feel his body sweating abnormally. "S-s-sasori-sama," He said nervously. "Erm,... you are,... alive?" He tried his very best to sound as happy as he could but failed miserably.

"Let me tell you something."

"W-what is it Sasori-sama?"

"How dare you betrayed me you baka!" Sasori exclaimed. The silver haired shinobi shivered.

"S-sasori-sama, w-we came here for vacation, erm,... I gotta find Shizu-chan, bye." Kabuto then fled as fast as he could.

"Itachi, I killed you! What the hell? And Deidara and,..and,.. Tobi!"

"Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said.

"Itachi! I will kill you again!" Sasuke then ran to his older brother in rage but Itachi just poked his forehead nonchalantly and then stepped in front of the pink haired kunoichi. Sasuke stared at his older brother with his dark orbs as wide as plates.

"Don't worry Sasuke, they're here for vacation too. No fights in the middle of vacation." Lee explained.

The pink haired kunoichi stared at the stoic man in front of her, astonished and quite scared at the way he stares at her. "I-itachi-san?" She stammered.

The man towering her then smiled amusedly. Her face turned as pink as her hair. She had never seen the older Uchiha smiled like that. It hurts to admit but he was indeed, with no doubt, hot. Damn. What the hell was she thinking? He's Sasuke's brother for Jashin's sake. Then, his arm moved. She flinched very slightly as his hand caressed her face softly and gently. Knowing everything about sharingan, she tried her very best to avoid his bloody crimson orbs. Her head was lowering down but his fingers on her chin pushed it up slowly. Her face was getting redder and her emerald orbs were becoming restless until they stilled on his lips. On his damn perfect lips. She then wondered what would it feel like on her skin, on her own lips, but she shook it off immediately. His fingers then moved to her exotic tresses and gently placed them behind her ear. She felt her spine stiffened as he leaned closer until his soft lips touched her delicate ear. He was too close that she could feel his body heat washed against her and it didn't do anything good to her. She knew damn well that they were in the middle of the crowd and it only made her more tense and self-conscious. What if her face was so red and everyone noticed it?

The smile on his lips never left him as he placed a soft kiss on her ear. He loved the way how her shoulders tensed after feeling the touch of his lips. He also loved the way that her face turned red because of him. She was so delicate, so unique, and so beautiful. He knew she was about to push him away thus he whispered, "I don't want to see you cry for my foolish little brother because it will make me more jealous." A smirk then curved across his lips.

Her emerald eyes widened. What the hell did he just said? Her heart was getting restless as it never stopped pounding mercilessly under her chest. Her bones felt like a jelly as the guy in front of her kissed her ear once again. His hot breath over her skin didn't do anything good either. If her eyes could widen more, they'd definitely would as she felt his soft, velvet, wet tongue slid over her ear. She then recoiled immediately, covering her abused ear in surprise; her face as bright and as red as the nose of Rudolf the reindeer. Her hands were shaking and her eyes stared at the older Uchiha. "W-what the hell?" She asked. Everyone around them including the youngest Uchiha stared confusedly at them. Itachi on the other hand just smiled amusedly before disappearing in the middle of the crowd.

"Sakura, are you alright? What did he do?" Tenten asked quite worriedly and curiously.

Sakura only looked down with her face remained as red as cherries and her hand on her ear. "N-nothing," She finally replied without looking at the brunette. "I got to go." She then said before she ran away as fast as she could, passing by the astonished youngest Uchiha.

"I think I saw him kissed Sakura-chan on her ear." Naruto then said, his blue orbs were quite widened. Hinata nodded in agreement as a blush on her cheeks deepened slightly.

Some ninjas in the crowd were shocked while some men frowned and walked away quietly.

_'Did she just ignore me?'_ The youngest Uchiha asked to himself in disbelief and then wondered what the hell was going on between her and his big brother.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?" The scarlet haired kunoichi asked.

"Hn."

_'I don't like her.'_ Karin frowned as she thought about the pink haired kunoichi and noticed how Sasuke reacted when she ran and passed beside him. The guy just literally shivered and turned his head to the running girl which definitely was odd for the kind of him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sakura sat on his feet as she rested her red face on her arms that were crossed over her knees. What the hell was going on with Itachi? What the hell was going on with men? She then tried to breathe more slowly, more even to calm her drumming heart. Her whole body felt like jelly. Her face felt like she just got out from the oven. Damn it. Then, her head rose up as she heard a sob. She looked beside her and found Ino, not far away from her, crying. "Ino?" The yellow haired lady then raised her head and looked at her with tears on her face.

"Sakura," The blond kunoichi cried. "I can't believe it." Tears then fell again from her crystal blue orbs. "I hate myself." She then sobbed as she wiped off her tears but they still kept falling. "I still like him." She cried. "I hate myself. Why do I still like him? Damn me."

Sakura then stood up and walked nearer to her blond friend. "Shh, don't hate yourself. You're not alone here." She said, sitting down beside the blue eyed kunoichi and tapping her back. She then paused for a second and hid her face on her arms that crossed over her knees. "I can't believe I'm saying this but," Her fists then clenched the same with her heart. "I still have feelings for him too." She then sniffed and sobbed.

Ino then stared at her pink haired friend with widened eyes. "Sakura," She whispered as she laid her head over her crying friend's shoulder and then stared at the blue sky.

The pink haired kunoichi then raised her head and rested over her friend's yellow head while it remained on her shoulder. Her tearful jade orbs stared at the blue sky too. "Damn it." She cursed. "I kept telling to myself that I moved on." She sniffed. "And then this."

Ino then laughed shakily, tears kept flowing over her beautiful face. "And that girl," She laughed.

"Yeah, that girl." Sakura said softly.

"I'm jealous damn it." She cried.

The rose haired kunoichi laughed but still crying. "Silly huh?" She sobbed. "Sasuke-kun didn't deny it nor pushed her away." She laughed. "I thought he's not the type to fall in love and have a relationship with a woman. Someone like him who only seeks power tends to grow old alone."

The blond lady laughed too. "I thought he's heartless."

"He is." Temari said as she stood in front of the two kunoichis together with Tenten and Hinata. She then sat beside Sakura and hugged her. Tenten then sat beside Ino while Hinata sat on the other side of Temari. "Hurting you guys like this, he is definitely heartless." The sand kunoichi said.

"You two deserve a better man." Hinata said softly.

"Agreed." Tenten said. "But don't fall in love with the same guy again, okay?"

Sakura and Ino then laughed. "Thanks guys." The two said as a warm smile formed cross their lips.

"You know we're always here for our best girl friends." Tenten said, hugging the blond kunoichi tighter.

"Ah, I think I just heard that the captain is here." Temari said.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Naruto walked to the old man who was wearing a captain suit. "Hey, are you the- waaaa!" Naruto shouted as if he saw a ghost. Everyone then, including some of the members of the Akatsuki, walked curiously to the blond shinobi and the newly arrived captain. "Old Sarutobi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"S-sarutobi-sama?" Shizune and Kurenai stammered, their eyes were as wide as saucers as if a ghost stood in front of them.

"Tsunade!" Sarutobi then ran to the Gondaime and hugged her tightly.

"Get-off-me!" The drunken hokage said, obviously annoyed and irritated but never seemed surprised to see her former sensei. The third hokage then freed the yellow haired woman.

"Old Sarutobi, what the heck are you doing here? Alive?" Orochimaru asked in surprise, his snake eyes were as wide as the others.

Sarutobi's eyes widened in surprise too as he saw the snake sannin. "Orochimaru!" He exclaimed excitedly then gave his former student a very tight bear hug.

"Get-off-me o-old man!" Orochimaru pushed Sarutobi and stared at him in horror, catching off his breath. "You gonna kill me, old fool?" Asked him; obviously annoyed.

"Uhm, Sarutobi-baa-sama, may we know what are you doing here?" The pink headed kunoichi asked politely.

"Oh, hi there Sakura. You have grown into a beautiful lady." Sarutobi said, tapping the emerald eyed medic's head like a grandfather. Then, his eyes caught the certain frog sannin. "Jiraiya!" Exclaimed him happily; giving the shinobi a tight hug.

"Get-off-mee."

"Sarutobi-sama, what are you doing here?" This time, it was Gaara who asked.

The third hokage then freed the frog sannin and stood in front of the crimson haired sand shinobi. "Gaara," He called, his tone quite surprised as his eyes scanned the blue and white robe on the red head. "This is such a surprise." The old man then smiled widely. "I see you are now a Kazekage and you have changed too." He then tapped the head of the jade eyed shinobi. "You've turned into a very handsome young man." The old man then turned around to the crowd. "Oh, and I almost forgot, I, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third hokage of the fire nation, is your captain." He announced.

"You're kidding right?" Jiraiya asked in disbelief.

"Does the old man, jokes?" Sarutobi asked amusedly.

"Erm,.."

"So, is everybody here? It's almost ten am." Sarutobi asked.

"No, Kakashi-sensei is not here yet." Sakura replied. _'Stupid Kakashi-sensei.'_

"He's late again." Naruto muttered.

"He didn't change." Sasuke mumbled.

-poof-

"Kakashi-sensei you're late!" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

"Sorry," The silver haired shinobi rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as he apologized. "An old lady passed out in front of-"

"Zip it, I don't want to hear your lame excuses." Sasuke said, obviously annoyed and quite not in the mood.

Hatake Kakashi was laughing sheepishly when he finally realized that it was Sasuke. His visible eye popped open and he froze as he saw the Akatsuki and some of their enemies and also the deceased third hokage.

"Long story Kakashi-sensei. But to make it short, they're on vacation too and Sarutobi-baa-sama, believe it or not, he is the captain." Sakura explained.

After a minute the ship finally departed.

-End of Flashback-

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jiraiya,"

"Pein,"

"Jiraiya,"

"Pein,"

"Jiraiya,"

"Pein,"

"So the third hokage, your sensei, is the captain?"

"Yes, why?"

"He's the captain of the SHIP?" Pein asked as if the large vessel was about to sink.

"I cannot believe it either." Jiraiya replied blankly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Ok I lied, the flashback was too long and oh, Sakura has a few feelings for Sasuke- but only few. Okay that's all. It's almost 3am here,

-yawn-

-drinks coffee-

bye.

**Tsuki**


	6. Roommates,

**A/N:** Hello : )

**DISCLAIMER:** Nope, I don't.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner/Demon'_**

**"Black Zetsu Talking"**

(Author's Note)

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 6: Roommates**

Everyone was obviously amazed on the big house they were standing at. There were nothing in the lobby except the classic vases and paintings although it had lots of doors, two elevators, and a double golden staircase foyer that could usually be seen in royal palaces.

Kakuzu's odd eyes sparkled in awe and were very happy staring at the paintings and vases.

"I bet he's thinking about fucking money again." Hidan said while looking blankly at his partner.

"Yeah," Kisame agreed, staring at the money obsess Akatsuki.

-o-o-o-o-o-

Sai rubbed his chin as he stared seriously at the expensive paintings that were hanging on the wall.

"What do you think of these paintings?" Pein asked.

"Ugly," Sai answered nonchalantly, crossing his arms.

"Why did you say so?" The orange haired Akatsuki asked, staring at one of the paintings and thinking that it was perfect as Mona Lisa.

"My paintings are better than these; they are as ugly as your face." Sai said blankly and then walked away nonchalantly.

"Why you-!"

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, listen everyone." Sarutobi called. "This place will be your rest house." The third Hokage announced.

"House? Are you kidding? This is a palace!" Naruto exclaimed out of nowhere.

"Yes, so this is your restpalacehouse and of course the owner of this house uh,.. palace left a message for all of you. Ehem, I'll read it so be quiet." Everyone then stopped their business and sat down on the floor. Sarutobi cleared his throat before reading the message.

_Dear All of you,_

_Greetings._

_My name is not important._

_I am the owner of Nin-Island and everything on it. Feel free to use anything and everything on the rest house and treat it like it is your own._

_I know that all of you are ninjas. So, that means all of you can do anything like summon, make many clones, any techniques like explosion technique, super strength, and so on._

_With that jutsus, abilities or techniques, all of you can easily destroy the rest house and possibly the whole island. So as possible as all of you can, I beg you to stop fighting and take care of my rest house. That is my only request._

_And for the resthouse, at the first floor, there are two storey library with spiral stair, large Island kitchen with butler pantry, large breakfast nook, enough for forthy people, the same as the dining room. Two powder rooms near at the mudroom (one for ladies and one for gentlemen), large laundry room, two elevators until the third floor (attic), lounge room, the sliding french door is open to the patio, and of course a very huge training room with large closet._

_At the second floor, there are five large bedrooms including the master bedroom. Each bedroom has balcony, baths ensuite and closet. Home theater with lots of DVD's, large game room and wet bar with room of wine cellar._

_At the third floor or attic, there are also 5 bedrooms, like the others each has balcony, baths ensuite and closet. Two another closets different from the bedrooms, both are as large as the bedrooms; it contains all of your needs- accessories, swimsuits, dresses and so on. And of course the praying room._

_At the rear of the rest house, as I said a while ago, french door is headed to the patio, a very huge garden that contains many different flowers and plants, of course at the middle of the lake is the gazebo which is connected by the bridge. There is a small wishing well too, and a small fountain._

_At the right side of the rest house, the mudroom is open to the pool deck. Walk through left of the porch, there's a two french doors open to the large shower rooms (one for ladies and one for gentlemen)._

_And at the front of the rest house, when all of you walked out at the main door is the huge porch that contains tea tables and chairs. A huge fountain, coconut trees at the side, some landscapes and of course the wonderful beach._

_That's all, I hope all of you will enjoy._

_Take care and take care of my rest house._

_P.S. There are no maids, guards, chefs or any staffs there. So all of you cook, wash dishes and wash clothes on your own. That's all, bye._

_From,_

_Not Important_

After reading, the third hokage breathe hardly, almost can't breathe. Tenten gave him a bottle of water and rubbed his back.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Erm,... that was long." Temari said.

"Aw, there are no staffs; I don't know how to cook." Kiba cried.

"Don't worries, us girls know how." Ino assured, smiling brightly at the brunette shinobi. Said shinobi blushed.

All of them then heard a loud snore; it was Naruto who was sleeping now at the floor.

"Troublesome, how come he fell asleep and I didn't?" Shikamaru said, looking blankly at the snoring blond shinobi.

Hinata leaned down to Naruto to wake him up but the loud shinobi grabbed her and hugged her tightly to her surprise.

"Hinata-chan, I lawf you pwease kiss me,..." Naruto said, dreaming and then kissed his girlfriend on her lips in front of everyone with his eyes still closed.

Hinata's eyes widened and her face turned vermilion. The other girls, including Sakura, blushed too at the sight. Shikamaru, Lee, Chouji, Kisame, Deidara, Kankuro and Kiba's jaws dropped. Neji was trying to keep his temper from what Naruto has done to his cousin. And the others just raised their one eyebrow, for the case of Gaara, his invisible eyebrow.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and saw his girlfriend on his top, kissing him with her eyes as wide as plates. His eyes widened too and his face turned as red as an apple. He then quickly broke the kiss and sat.

He laughed sheepishly and then rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Gomen, Hinata-chan."

"I-its o-okay N-naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered, still blushing and playing her hands shyly.

"Naruto you're the man, yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. The others gave him a dull look.

-o-o-o-o-o-

It was almost twelve o'clock and most of them yawned sleepily including of course Shikamaru.

"I guess it's time to sleep." Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, I'm half asleep." Temari agreed quite sleepily.

"Tobi is drowsy." Tobi said, hugging his lovely pillow.

Pillow? Where did that came from?

Oh, it's just Sakura, it's not a pillow.

"Tobi-san, uhm, please let go of me." The pink haired kunoichi said, slightly blushing.

Itachi, Sasuke and Neji activated their sharingan and byakugan while the others glared at the masked missing-nin. Huge sand then grabbed the rose haired medic and took her away from Tobi.

"Aw, that's mean. Tobi wants to hug Sakura-chan." Tobi cried and about to run to the pinkette to hug her once again but Deidara punched his head. He then paused and sulked in the corner.

"Me three, I'm sleepy." Kabuto said while holding Shizune's hand.

"But the owner said there are only five bedrooms on the second floor and five on the third floor so that means there are only ten bedrooms for us and how many are we?" Tsunade asked.

"All of you are 36 and don't worry, I have a way for that." The third hokage grinned. "This!" A Popsicle stick then popped out on Sarutobi's hand.

"A stick?" Jiraiya and Naruto asked at the same time.

"This is not just a stick, it's a Popsicle stick." Sarutobi said enthusiastically. All of them looked at him blankly. "Okay, ehem, when you removed the paper here on these sticks, you will see a number. Each four or three sticks have the same number. Each door of the room has number too. For example, Itachi picked the stick that has the same number with what Sasuke picked and that number is one, that would be mean that they're roommates in room one. Get it?" Sarutobi explained.

"Erm, huh?" Tobi and Naruto did not get it.

"I will never sleep with Itachi!" Sasuke yelled.

"Well, um,... I really want to sleep with my husband; we have to make a baby." Kurenai said and the others blushed slightly from what she had just said.

"That's unfair; I want to sleep with my Sasuke-kun!" Karin cried, hugging Sasuke's arm. Sakura and Ino glared at them.

"I don't think it's unfair." Ino said.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed.

"Okay, you may now pick your stick." Sarutobi said. Then, all of them took one stick each. Each stick contained numbers from one to ten. "Raise your hand if I said the number that is written on your stick." The third hokage said.

_'I wish my roommates are all girls.'_ Sakura thought to herself.

**_'No way, it's more fun if our roommates are all hot and cool guys.'_** Inner Sakura said with hearts in her eyes.

_'Pervert,'_ Sakura muttered to her inner.

_'I wish I will be with Hinata-chan.'_ Naruto prayed, eyeing his girlfriend hopefully.

**_'Nothing will happen even if you're with her because your roommates will be probably two or three.'_** The Kyuubi said.

_'You're right, but I want to hug Hinata-chan while we're sleeping.'_ The blond replied to his inner demon.

_'I wish I will be with Naruto-kun.'_ Hinata prayed in her mind with a slight blush on her cheeks while secretly looking on her lover.

_'I know I will be with Sasuke-kun and that Sakura and Ino bitch will be jealous to death.'_ Karin then laughed like an evil queen inside her mind.

_'Should I open my byakugan? No, I won't cheat, ninja's don't cheat. Whatever number I'd pick, it's my destiny.'_ Neji thought to himself while taking a piece of stick on the third hokage's hand.

**_'Hey, use Daisan No Me to see what Sakura picked.'_** Shukaku said to the red head. (Daisan No Me, is the floating/third eye of Gaara.)

_'It's better if it is a surprise.'_ Gaara replied nonchalantly.

_'I wish I will be with Pein-kun.' _Konan prayed in her mind.

_'It's okay to sleep with everyone except to the pervert king Jiraiya and to pedophile king Orochimaru.'_ The fifth hokage said to her self, hoping that she wouldn't be with those two sannins.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay, first is number 1."

Jiraiya and Orochimaru raised their hand at the same time and then both glared at each other.

"What the- we're roommates? I can't believe it!" Jiraiya exclaimed in shock.

"Okay, who is the other one, or two?" Sarutobi asked.

Tsunade stared at the stick she was holding with a horror look on her face. "I can't believe it." She whispered in despair. "I'm doomed. I'm so unlucky. I know I'm unlucky, but Kami don't have to do this much! My only wish this time is not to be roommate with the pervert king and pedophile king!" She cried. "But now, I can't believe it. I wish this is just a dream." Tsunade wished as if it was the end of the world.

All of them then looked at the blond hokage's stick.

"Oh I see, the three legendary sannins are roommates." Kakashi said amusedly.

"I'm so happy, Kami heard my prayers. My students' bond will come back once again." Sarutobi cried in happiness.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Next is number two."

"Tobi is number two!" Tobi raised his hand as bubbly as always while waving it like a child.

"Sheesh, I can't believe I'm with idiot." Kisame mumbled while rubbing his temples.

"Oh great! Jashin-sama, do you hate me? I fucking don't want to be with this annoying brat!" Hidan cried.

"Oh no, I'm doomed. I'm stuck with the Akatsuki." Kankuro said in horror.

"So, Tobi, Kankuro, Hidan and Kisame are in room 2." Sarutobi announced.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number three."

"I'm number three!" Kiba and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"What, we're roommates?" Kiba asked in disbelief.

"Hinata-chan, are you number three?" Naruto asked.

Hinata shook her head sadly. Naruto's blue orbs suddenly saddened.

"Um,... It's okay Naruto-kun, we can still have our time together." Hinata smiled.

The blond shinobi then grinned. "You're right, I love you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"Ino are you with us?" Kiba asked.

"Sorry, no." Ino replied.

Kiba sighed quite sadly and then gave the blond kunoichi a soft smile. "I was hoping you're my roommate but oh well, seeing your lovely face everyday is enough to make my day." The long haired medic then blushed.

"Troublesome," The lazy ninja muttered and then rubbed his head sluggishly. "I'm also number three." Shikamaru said and then sighed.

"Yey! I'm with Shikamaru." Chouji cheered with a large grin on his face.

"Wow, this brings back memories." Kiba said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah I remember that, the four of us were always getting in trouble and always getting punished by Iruka-sensei. Troublesome." Shikamaru yawned.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number four."

"Yosh! I'm number four. I wish I'm with youthful." Lee said as lively as always.

"Aw, I can't believe I'm with him." Ino said sadly.

"It's okay Ino, I'm number four too." Hinata said as she tapped the shoulder of her friend.

"Wow then that's great." Ino chirped happily with a huge smile and then hugged the shy girl.

"I'm number four." Kabuto said, raising his hand like a good student.

"Aw, you're not youthful" Lee cried.

"Shizu-chan, I'm sorry we're not roommates." Kabuto said downheartedly.

"It's alright Kabu-kun." Shizune replied with a warm smile and then kissed his cheek. Her lover blushed slightly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number five."

Sasuke raised his hand nonchalantly.

"Awwww,... I can't believe we're roommates Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed excitedly as she hugged the dark haired shinobi's arms and then eyed Sakura and Ino to make the two jealous.

"I feel very youthful having a youthful roommates, but erm,... Karin-san, aren't you old?" Gai asked.

"What did you say?" The red haired kunoichi growled.

Sakura and Ino chuckled.

_'I can't believe I'm going to sleep with weirdoes.'_ Sasuke said to himself and then sighed bitterly.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number six."

Temari, Tenten and Shizune raised their hands at the same time.

"Yosh, we're all girls!" Temari exclaimed happily.

"This is awesome." Tenten grinned.

"It's fine with me." Shizune said quite excitedly.

"Hug,"

The three then hugged each other.

Girls.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number seven."

Pein and Konan raised their hand at the same time.

_'Oh wow, I'm so happy I'm with Pein-kun.'_ Konan thought to herself, looking down to hide her blush.

"Well, I'm so glad I'm with my partner." Pein said.

Kakashi then raised his hand nonchalantly; the orange erotic book was still under his masked nose and obviously didn't mind whoever his roommates were.

_'I can't believe I'm with the bunch of oldies, this is sucks.'_ Sakura thought to herself bitterly as she raised her hand.

"Hello, my name is Konan and he is my partner, the leader of Akatsuki, Pein. It's a relief knowing that I will not be the only girl to sleep in room 7. You are Haruno-san right?" Konan asked very politely.

The silver haired shinobi then paused as he heard his former student's name.

"Ah yes, I'm Sakura Haruno." The pink haired kunoichi replied, smiling sweetly to the blue haired lady.

_'She seems nice.'_ Sakura said to her self while shaking hands with the sapphire headed kunoichi.

**_'Yeah and ask her beauty secret.'_**

Sakura wasn't able to reply to her inner self as a pair of strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She looked at the man swiftly in surprise and found out that it was her ex-sensei.

"Hmm, Sakura, did I heard it right?" The silver haired man asked, whispering every word near to her ear with his low and very manly tone. "Is it true that you're my roommate for one month?"

"H-hai Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied, her face getting redder each time she'd feel his lips under his mask on her small ear.

"Well then I'll assure that you'll be sleeping very comfortable beside me." He whispered.

With a blush on her face, Sakura removed the arms on her waist and turned around to face her sensei with a forced smile. "I don't think I'd sleep beside you Kakashi-sensei."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number eight."

Kurenai and Asuma raised their hands at the same time.

"Aw! I can't believe we're roommates." Kurenai squealed and then hugged her husband.

"Yeah, I'm so happy; we can now make our baby." Asuma replied, hugging back his lover. Some of the girls blushed slightly.

"Oh great, now I'm in the middle of lovebirds." Kakuzu said sarcastically.

"Yeah," Zetsu said. **"This is sucks."** The black him added.

"So you're my roommate too?" Kakuzu asked.

**"Yes,"** Zetsu answered bitterly.

Kakuzu sighed in relief. "At least I won't be the only one stuck in the lover's nest." said him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Number nine."

Deidara, Sasori and Sai raised their hand at the same time.

"Oh yeah! My arts will make our room awesome!" Deidara exclaimed excitedly.

"No, my art that lasts forever will make our room awesome." Sasori said calmly.

"Both of your arts are ugly, my paintings are better." Sai said blankly.

"You call your paintings, art? It doesn't explode, yeah."

"Your art don't lasts forever."

-o-o-o-o-o-

"And of course the last number and room is number ten."

No one raised hands.

"Hhhmm, the remaining four is Itachi, Gaara, Neji and Shino. Then that means the four of you will be roommates." Sarutobi said.

The four remained silent, certainly not liking each other.

"I'm sure room 10 will be extremely quiet, believe it!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Room one is the master bedroom and room two to five are on the second floor. The remaining five is on the third floor. Okay, that's all, good night everyone. Have a fun vacation. Bye." Sarutobi then disappeared with a poof of white smokes and when they ran outside, the ship was gone already.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Chapter done hehe. It's 5 am here and I'm suffering from insomnia so forgive me about my mistakes. Review please.

**Tsuki**


	7. First morning,

**A/N: **Hello : )

**DISCLAIMER: **I wish.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**_'Inner/Demon'_**

**"Black Zetsu Talking"**

(Author's Note)

-o-o-o-o-o-

**Chapter 7: First Morning**

Everyone said their good nights to each other except of course the ice cubes.

Naruto kissed his girlfriend's cheek as Sakura, Ino, Temari and Tenten felt a little bit of envy.

Sakura grew up into a beautiful lady with her attention only focused on her work as a ninja and medic thus she was one of those women who never had a boyfriend since birth.

Ino on the other hand had a lot of boyfriends. Actually, she seemed to have a habit of changing her boyfriend every week. But she had never been satisfied in any of them and never felt any love at all. She knew that the only thing they liked about her was her physical appearance and not the whole her. She never told it to anyone but she secretly dreamed of a guy that would love her, not just because of her appearance but also her personality.

Temari had a few boyfriends but ended up in breaking up. Most likely the reasons were her brothers. They were very protective and too picky on a guy that she would date. Unfortunately, no guys that liked her were liked by her brothers.

And Tenten had her first boyfriend. She did love him very much. He was not a shinobi but they could say that he was somewhat perfect. He was rich, talented, handsome and very bright. Unfortunately to Tenten, he dumped her and replaced her with another kunoichi. It really broke her heart. Everytime she's free from work, she'd spent her time with him instead of her friends. She saw him cheating once; he begged for her forgiveness and she gave it to him. She had forgiven him because she loved him. Yet, he dumped her like she was some toy he got tired of. She cried on her friends' lap for almost a week. It was the first time she felt so broken. The guy got a punch each from Neji, Lee, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sakura, Ino, and Chouji. Hinata slapped him trice. Shino's insects attacked him while he was sleeping and Akamaru bit him and that brought him to hospital. Poor guy, the best medics in their village- Sakura, Ino and Shizune did not agree to heal him. After that incident, Tenten never had a boyfriend, scared of being broken again.

But their envy did not meant that they didn't want the two to be lovers. They had to admit, at first they were really surprised at the news that Naruto the loud ninja and Hinata the shy kunoichi were together. It was quite hard to believe that a total opposite would end up together. But they were sincerely happy for the two. They were glad that finally, Hinata had the man she loved since she was young and Naruto was becoming more mature because of her. They all think that they really looked cute and sweet together.

As the girls thought it was sweet, the guys on the other hand think that it was disgusting especially when Kabuto and Shizune kissed.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room One-

Tsunade opened the door that was a lot bigger than the others. She then walked inside together with the two other sannins. The three of them were stunned and amazed at the magnificent and huge room.

It has king sized bed, metallic bed frame, cream bedspread, silk gold comforter, cream with gold linings canopy, gold European sham, white and cream pillows, cream neck rolls and gold pillow shams. The crystal style chandelier hung beautifully on the ceiling. There were also two standing cream lamps on each side of the bed, cream dresser with hanging round mirror and a gold lampshade on its top, gold with cream linings couch, glass rounded table on its front, brown nightstands each side of the couch with cream hanging lampshade on its top, a large painting with gold frame hanging on the wall, a Beaumont gold wallpaper, a cream and brown curtain, and a cream carpet. The wooden door was open to the closet and it contained a few simple clothes, towels, pants, accessories, three full body sized mirrors, gold dresser mirror, royal gold dressers, a cream couch, cream wall and cream wooden style floor. The cream door on the other hand was open to the bathroom en suite which includes Jacuzzi, brown marble bathtub, gold sink, round shape mirror, toilet with cream soft cover, and gold marble tiles. The gold french door with two vase on its side was open to the balcony that views the front beach, it has one round glass table and two cream metallic chair.

The blond hokage yawned. "I'm sleepy." She said in the middle of her yawn and then walked. "I'm changing here in the closet so you guys change there or at the bathroom." She continued, slamming the walk-in closet door.

Jiraiya and Orochimaru looked at each other then shrugged apathetically.

"I'll go change in the bathroom." Jiraiya said nonchalantly and then walked to the said place.

"Whatever," Orochimaru replied blankly, feeling a little bit drowsy too.

-After a few minutes-

Jiraiya walked out in the bathroom wearing his pure white sleeping robe. Orochimaru was finished changing too and he wore a lavender and dark violet sleeping robe.

"Pff. What kind of robe is that? Too simple." Orochimaru teased, sitting on the edge of the ridiculously large bed.

"At least, my robe is not girly." Jiraiya replied and then sat on the other side of the royalty bed.

"Hmf. When Tsunade-chan sees me, her nose will surely bleed."

"Ha! When Tsunade-chan sees me, her eyes will stick on mine."

"Okay, we'll see about that."

They waited until the Hokage walked out in the closet. Both of them then couldn't help but to stare at the certain woman. Their eyes were as wide as flying saucers and stuck on the fifth hokage. As the blond woman walked in the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth, blood dripped from their nose.

After a few minutes, the two stunned men stood up swiftly as the bathroom door opened. The certain woman walked out and finally noticed the two. "Hm? What happened to you guys? Both of you looks like a ghost that is shock because of a ghost." Tsunade asked, walking to the bed nonchalantly.

She was wearing a very short and thin green silk night gown with long open robe that showed her coughhugecough cleavage and creamy long legs.

"I'm going to sleep here on bed, you guys sleep at the,... erm,... couch." said her while lying down and hugging a small pillow.

The two then snapped out.

"What? No way, I'm sleeping here on bed," Orochimaru exclaimed as he climbed up to the huge bed and then neared his face to the certain hokage's ear. "Beside you, babe." continued him in his low tone voice. Tsunade shivered.

"Shut up snake! I'm sleeping with my honey-pie-cheese-cake-strawberry-cream-puff-addicting-wine, and you're sleeping on the couch!" Jiraiya yelled while climbing up on the bed too and pulling the snake sannin away from the hokage. Tsunade sweat dropped animatedly while giving her two roommates a dull stare.

"Darn you." The onyx haired sannin growled and then pulled the other man away from his babe.

"Get out in here!" Jiraiya shouted and pushed Orochimaru out of the bed.

"No, you get out!" Orochimaru exclaimed and then pulled Jiraiya out of bed.

A vein then popped out on Tsunade's head animatedly, certainly getting annoyed at the two. They were still yelling and pulling and pushing each other out of the huge bed, not noticing the angry, dark aura that surrounded the fifth hokage. She had no idea why the hell they were acting so immature, cursing and insulting each other like teenagers. She was tired and sleepy and the two men with her wouldn't give her the peace she wanted. She swore to Jashin if she had more energy left, she'd definitely throw them away to the sea. She then clenched her fist.

"Ow," The two fell almost lifeless on the floor after receiving punches from the yellow haired hokage.

"I said, you two will be sleeping on the couch. If you don't want to sleep there, then sleep on the floor or outside. Got it?" She growled angrily, her eyes were completely red, glaring at her two former teammates.

"Yes ma'am." The two replied at the same time in pain.

"Good," She said before she lay down once again on the soft bed and slowly closed her chocolate orbs. After a few seconds, she fell asleep.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Two-

The room had two double sized beds. The first bed had dark blue bedspread, dark blue comforter, navy blue and light blue pillows, blue neckrolls, and navy blue shams. While the other bed had white bed spread, silk blue comforter, sky blue european shams, light blue pillows, blue neckrolls and navy blue shams. There were also long sky blue mirror dresser placed on the middle of the two beds, small vase on top of the dresser, dark blue color nightstand each side of the bed with sky blue lampshade on its top, small blue couch, navy blue wallpaper, blue curtain, and blue carpet. The navy blue door was open to the closet and it contained few dresses, accessories, a body size mirror, blue painted drawers, dark blue dresser mirror, light blue big circle couch at the middle, blue wall, and sky blue carpet. The light blue door was open to the bathroom ensuite, it has blue marble bathtub, silver sink, square mirror, toilet with light blue cover and navy blue marble tiles. And the navy blue french door was open to the balcony that views the pool, it has blue round table and navy blue chairs.

Kankuro, Hidan, Tobi and Kisame changed their clothes and then lay down to their bed to sleep.

"Tobi get-off beside me!" Kisame shouted.

"Tobi want to sleep beside Kisame-san!" The masked Akatsuki then hugged the blue skinned man.

"Tobi get-off!" Kisame pushed the orange masked guy.

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Shut up! I don't want to sleep beside you!" The largest Akatsuki hissed.

"But Tobi want to sleep beside Kisame-san."

"No. Hidan, help!" Kisame cried.

On the other bed, Kankuro and Hidan just watched the two blankly.

"Yo, my name is Kankuro." The brunette puppeteer said to the white haired man who was sitting beside him.

"The name's fucking Hidan, lets get damn sleep."

"Okay,"

"Tobi want to hug Kisame-san!" Tobi said, trying to hug the shark man.

"You're annoying!" Kisame pushed Tobi again with no remorse. "Help," He cried once again.

Kankuro and Hidan ignored the two and just lay down. Kankuro then turned off the lamp near on his side nonchalantly.

"Help m-e."

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Three-

"Huwow!" Naruto yelled as he ran up to the bed and jumped on it like a child. It has mint green bedspread, green comforter, yellow green and mint green pillows, green neck rolls and yellow green shams.

"Naruto, stop jumping." Kiba said as he sat on the other bed. It has white bedspread, silk green comforter, yellow green and white pillows, dark green neckrolls and green shams.

Naruto paused and then decided to wonder around the room. It has two double sized bed, small green couch in the middle of the beds, dark green mirror dresser, mint green nightstand on each side of the bed with green lampshade each, paintings hanging on the wall, large vases near the doors, white and green wallpaper, light green curtain and green carpet.

Shikamaru walked inside the room that has a dark green door; it was the closet. It has soft mint green couch, white drawers, green rounded table at the middle, green dresser mirror, two rounded body size mirrors, white wall, and dark green carpet.

The other door was open to the bathroom ensuite, white sink, round hanging mirror, toilet with mint green cover, green marble bathtub, and dark green marble tiles. The yellow green french door on the other hand was open to the balcony that views the pool, it has some small vases, square glass table and two green chairs.

After changing into their pajamas, they all easily fell asleep. Naruto, who was sleeping beside Kiba and snoring loudly, was wearing his favorite green pajama that was matched with sleeping hat. While Kiba was sleeping peacefully and seemed that he was really sleepy that he didn't get annoyed at the man beside him.

On the other bed, Shikamaru was sleeping well too just like the dog-boy and Chouji on his side was murmuring something about foods and just like Naruto, snoring loudly.

Akamaru on the other hand, could not sleep because of the loud snores and murmurs.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Four-

"Ah, this is a very youthful bedroom." Lee said as he wondered around the room.

Just like the others, it has two double sized bed, light blue nightstand in the middle of the beds with blue lampshade, sky blue mirror dresser, white standing lamp on each side of the bed, paintings hanging on the wall, light blue couch, square glass table, white and blue curtain, sky blue wallpaper and white carpet.

"I love this room, specially the closet!" Ino squealed.

The closet has lavender drawers with a few dresses and accessories, round light violet soft couch in the middle, round small glass table with lavender chair, lavender dresser mirror, three body sized mirrors, white wall, and light purple carpet.

"Yeah, this room is really nice." Hinata commented.

"Yes and I wish I'm with Shizu-chan right now." Kabuto said quite downheartedly.

"Ah, yes. Me too, I wish Sakura-san is here with me." Lee cried.

"M-me three, I wish N-naruto-kun is here too." Hinata said with a blush on her face while poking her hands shyly.

"Then, why don't the three of you go to their rooms and ravage them?" Ino exclaimed from the bathroom ensuite while washing her face with a bunch of beauty soaps.

The bathroom has light green sink, hanging square mirror, green marbled bathtub, toilet with soft mint green cover, and white marble tiles.

"Don't you want someone with you right now, Ino-chan?" Lee asked.

"Huh? Uh,.. I would love to have bigbrow with me." Ino replied.

"Don't call my cherry blossom bigbrow. She's pretty just like the lotus flower in the beautiful garden." Lee said.

"Yeah right, whatever." Ino said blankly as she climbed up the bed to sleep. The bed has lavender bedspread, silk purple comforter, lavender and white pillows, violet neckrolls and lavender shams. She was wearing a strapped sky blue shirt and a very short blue shorts.

On the other bed lie the already sleeping Kabuto and the still sitting, talking to Ino, Lee. The bed has white bedspread, silk mint green comforter, white pillows, green neckrolls, and mint green shams.

"Hinata, aren't you going to sleep?" Ino called.

The addressed lady was out in the balcony and was glancing at the starry balcony views the rear garden and has round glass table and two lavender and blue chairs. She then walked inside the room as she heard the blond kunoichi called her.

After minutes of chit-chatting, the three finally fell asleep together with the silver haired man and the room was in peace once again.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Five-

"Ah, what a youthful room." Gai said with a huge smile as he entered the room together with the two ninjas.

Karin glared at him. _'He's very annoying.'_ She thought to herself as she sat on one of the two beds; it has red violet bedspread, silk violet comforter, maroon and violet pillows, purple neckrolls and dark violet shams.

Sasuke sat on the other bed that has black bedspread, violet comforter, red violet pillows, maroon neckrolls and dark violet shams.

The room has dark violet mirror dresser, maroon nightstand each side of the bed, dark violet couch, square glass table, black dresser mirror, red violet wallpaper, lavender curtain, and purple carpet.

"That Gai is very annoying." She frowned as the said man walked in the closet.

"Hn,"

After changing, Gai walked out from the closet that has dark blue dressers, violet square couch at the middle, dark red dresser mirror, round glass table with two black chairs, two body size mirrors, maroon wallpaper, and violet carpet. He was wearing a green spandex look-alike pajama. Sasuke and Karin paled.

Their bathroom has maroon sink, toilet with purple cover, whirlpool tub, hanging square mirror, and dark violet marble tiles. The balcony on the other hand views the beautiful garden; it has one round glass table and two dark violet chairs.

"Sasuke-kun, please sleep beside me." Karin said, hugging the Uchiha's arm. She was wearing a very short red nightgown that revealed her long legs and womanly curves.

Sasuke sighed tiredly. "I can't. You're a woman. I'm sleeping beside Gai-sensei." He said with a slight frown.

"B-but I'm your girlfriend."

"No buts."

"Ah youthful love, it's alright with me Sasuke, go sleep with her." Gai said.

Sasuke then gave the older man a dull look before he turned his head to look at the scarlet haired woman. He sighed in defeat and then lay down beside the red haired woman, knowing he didn't have any choice.

"Sasuke-kun, you're so sweet." The red head squealed, hugging the raven haired shinobi as if he was her stuffed toy.

Sasuke rolled his onyx orbs. _'This is going to be a long annoying night.'_ thought him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Six-

The three women changed their dress; Temari wore a dark blue pajama, Shizune was wearing a long light green nightgown, and Tenten had her blue green shorts.

"I'm going to sleep here." Tenten said before jumping on the soft bed upside down. It has white bedspread, silk pink comforter, lavender and white pillows, purple neckrolls, and dark pink shams.

"And I'm going to sleep here." Temari said as she sat on the other bed, hugging a violet pillow. It has lavender bedspread, silk violet comforter, pink and lavender pillows, dark pink neckrolls, and dark violet shams.

"Hey and where am I supposed to sleep?" Shizune asked, standing between the two beds and placing her hands on her hips.

"At the couch?" Temari said. The room has one purple couch, dark violet dresser mirror, lavender standing lampshades, lavender nightstand each side of the bed with dark pink lampshade each, one purple round table, light violet curtain, light violet wallpaper, and light violet carpet.

"At the closet?" Tenten said. The closet has white dressers, pink square couch in the middle, one round glass table with three pink chairs, purple dresser mirror, three body size mirrors, light purple wall, and dark purple carpet.

"Or,... in the bathroom." The two younger women said at the same time. The bathroom has one purple marble bathtub, toilet with dark pink cover, silver sink, hanging circle mirror, and white marble tiles.

"Why not suggest the balcony?" Shizune asked. The balcony views the pool and has one purple table and three dark pink chairs.

"Nah, it's freezing outside. You may catch cold there. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Temari asked in a friendly, teasing way.

Tenten shooked her head. "Nope," She answered while forcing herself not to giggle.

"Both of you are mean." The raven haired woman cried. "Okay then, I'm sleeping beside you Tem." said her.

"Wha- no. This is my precious bed." Temari cried faked-ly, hugging the bed possessively.

"And when's the bed become yours?" Shizune asked.

"Uhm,... one hour, fifteen minutes, and forty seconds ago." Temari answered geekly.

"Then I'm sleeping beside you Ten." Shizune said with a grin.

"B-but, it's mine!" Tenten cried.

"No, I'm the oldest so you must obey me." Shizune replied with a victory smile.

"But I'm the youngest." Tenten pouted.

After arguing for almost an hour, the three, together with Tonton the pig, finally fell asleep with Tenten on Temari's lovely bed beside her and Shizune and Tonton on the other.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Seven-

The room has two beds, dark red dresser mirror, paintings hanging on the wall, white nightstands on each side of the beds with red lampshade each, maroon couch, round glass table, white curtain, light red wallpaper and white carpet.

The first bed has white bedspread, silk scarlet comforter, red and white pillows, light red neckrolls, and maroon shams. While the other bed has, maroon bedspread, silk white comforter, maroon and red pillows, crimson neckrolls and light red shams.

The bathroom has whirlpool tub, red sink, toilet with light red soft cover, hanging round mirror and dark red marble tiles.

The balcony views the rear garden and has one round glass table and two maroon chairs.

The four changed their clothes and Sakura and Konan decided to change at the closet. The place has white dressers, dark red dresser mirror, maroon table with white chairs, two body size mirrors, red circle couch in the middle, light red wall and crimson carpet.

"Uhm, hey Konan-san, is Pein-san really your partner?" The jade eyed kunoichi asked while combing her pink tresses.

"Ah, Konan is fine and yes, Pein is my partner." The blue haired kunoichi replied, smiling softly to the lady with her.

"Is he,.." Sakura trailed off while staring with fear at the older woman and then gulped before she continued. "..scary?"

The older lady then giggled slightly. "No." She smiled. "Not really. He's quite different when he's not fighting with someone. He's more gentle and nice and sometimes kind to few, picked people. He may not look like it but he's a very good leader and very smart." She then stopped as she noticed the pink haired lady staring at her weirdly. "Is there a problem, Haruno-san?"

The younger lady then snapped out and continued brushing her pink tresses. "You may call me Sakura." said her. "And the worm in my head just said that it seemed like you like this partner of yours." She smiled.

**_'Hey, I'm not a worm!'_**

Konan almost choked. "N-no, I'm n-not- I don't- I mean,.." She then looked down, trying to find her words while the rose haired medic leaned closer. Her face turned red.

"So, you do like him." Sakura said as she straightened herself and grinned like a lottery winner.

"Shh, they might hear us outside." The blue haired kunoichi panicked. The lady with her kept her grin and just stared at her with so much interest. Her face reddened more. "H-how did you know that fast?"

Sakura's grin grew wider. "50 percent on how you described him." Konan's eyes widened slightly. "20 percent on the way you stuttered like my friend, Hinata." Her emerald orbs glinted with amusement. "And 20 percent on how your face turned pink to vermillion." She then giggled slightly at the stunned woman in front of her. "That is only 90 percent in total but since you admitted it already and you are now beautifully stunned, I am a hundred percent sure now that you really do like him."

"Wow," Konan breathed after her long pause of silence. "You're such a geek." She said in surprise. "A beautiful geek."

"I know. I'm a proud geek." Sakura smiled. "And hey, I have a plan. I know this will work." Her soft smile turned into grin once again.

"Plan for what?"

"Plan for you to have Pein-san's heart."

Konan blushed once again. "N-no you don't have to- I am always on his side already, I can't ask for more- It's enough- I mean, I am fine with our status as a friend as long as he is happy."

"That's not enough," Sakura laughed evilly. "Oh, this will be fun." Her face turned twisted as she rubbed her hands. "This will be my mission this month." Konan sweat dropped animatedly. Sakura's face then turned normal after a while and looked at the blue haired lady. "I'll be helping you to get your man's heart, I promise that Konan." said her with a soft smile while holding the older lady's hands.

The two smiled to each other and then walked out in the closet.

"Sakura, are you sure you don't want to sleep beside me?" Kakashi asked as he laid himself down on the bed with white comforter.

"Yes, I'm going to sleep beside Konan." The pink haired lady replied, lying down on the opposite bed. Kakashi sighed in defeat.

"Pein, I guess it's better to sleep beside someone with the same gender." The blue haired lady said, lying on the bed where the pinkette was.

"Okay then, good night Konan, Haruno-san, Hatake-san." The orange haired man replied before lying down on bed where the silver haired man was.

"Sakura, are you really sure?" Kakashi asked once again.

"YES! Go to sleep Kakashi-sensei, you're getting annoying."

"I can't believe that my beautiful student don't like to sleep beside me anymore. She really is growing up." Kakashi sighed sadly. "She's very cute back then." cried him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Eight-

After changing into their sleeping attire, Kurenai and Asuma jumped on the bed that has white bedspread, silk orange comforter, white and orange pillows, red orange neckrolls and orange shams. Then, they gave each other a bear hug.

The other bed on the other side has orange bedspread, dark orange comforter, white pillows, orange neckrolls and white shams. The two Akatsuki members, Kakuzu and Zetsu, sat there quietly, watching the two blankly.

The room has two beds, orange nightstands on each side of the bed with yellow lampshade each, paintings on wall, dark orange dresser mirror, white couch, one circle glass table, orange curtain, white wallpaper and light orange carpet.

The bathroom has orange marble bathtub, orange sink, square hanging mirror, toilet with orange cover and dark orange marble tiles.

The closet has white dressers, three body size mirrors, and one orange round table in the middle, white dresser mirror, orange wall, and white carpet.

The balcony views the garden and has one square glass table and two orange chairs.

"Hey! You two, please stop what you're going to do, there are other people here." Kakuzu exclaimed as he noticed that the two were about to kiss passionately. Kurenai stared at Zetsu. "Well, he's,.. he's,.." Kakuzu also stared at Zetsu, thinking what he really was.

"Alright, I think we shouldn't do it today, let's sleep Kuri-chan." Asuma said, kissing her wife's cheek and then hugged her small waist.

"Okie dokie, Asu-kun." Kurenai replied, turning her back to him to let him hug her and then kissing his hand before letting it fall on her waist again.

The two men on the opposite bed looked at them with disgust.

"I'm going to sleep, night." Kakuzu sighed in relief then laid down on the soft bed. However, Zetsu didn't move and just kept sitting on the edge of the bed. Kakuzu looked at him. "Aren't you going to sleep?"

**"I'm hungry."** Black Zetsu replied. Kakuzu moved away to the bi-colored man and slept on the couch.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Nine-

The room has two beds, brown mirror dresser, light brown couch, one square glass table, and wooden style nightstands on side of each bed with cream lampshades each, paintings on wall, white curtain, light brown wallpaper, and light brown carpet.

The closet has wooden colour dressers, white circle couch in the middle, one wooden style table and wood chairs, two body size mirrors, black dresser mirror, white wall, and wooden style floor.

The bathroom has one whirlpool tub, white sink, toilet, hanging square mirror and a brown marble floor.

The balcony views the garden; it has one wooden style table and two brown chairs.

"Hey! Move out, I'm sleeping there, yeah." Deidara said to Sai who was sitting on the bed that has light brown bedspread, silk brown comforter, light brown and dark brown pillows, cream neckrolls and brown shams.

"No way barbie, I'm first here." Sai replied nonchalantly.

"B-barbie? You asshole, un!" The blond shinobi growled angrily.

"Shut up you two, I'm trying to concentrate here." Sasori exclaimed on the other bed. The bed has white bedspread, brown comforter, white and brown pillows, dark brown neckrolls and cream shams.

"B-but Sasori-danna, I want to sleep on that bed, yeah." Deidara cried.

"Then, go sleep beside him." Sasori replied apathetically, still tweaking his puppet.

"I don't want, yeah."

"Hey Sasori-san, what is that?" Sai asked innocently, pointing the puppet.

"Oh, this is my puppet." He showed them and controlled the puppet with his chakra strings.

"W-wait, that looks like,.. Sa-sakura-chan!"

"Don't -chan her, she's mine." Sasori said.

"Y-you killed her?" Deidara asked in horror.

"Idiot, of course not. I made this puppet with simple wood." Sasori replied. "It looks so real, isn't it?" A smile formed across his lips, admiring his artwork.

Deidara sighed in relief. Then his eyebrows knitted. "Hmph, my Sakura statue is better than that, yeah."

"I don't think so." Sasori replied blankly.

"Wait and see, yeah." Deidara then took the human size statue of Sakura that was made by clay in the closet. "Ha! What can you say? I know she'll kiss me when she sees this, yeah."

"She won't because she's mine already." Sasori replied nonchalantly.

"Who said so, hmm?"

"Me."

"Sakura-chan don't like you, un."

"Yes, because she loves me."

"No, she loves me, yeah."

"Why are you fighting over that ugly hag?" Sai asked blankly.

"She's not ugly, yeah!" Deidara growled angrily.

"You dare to call her hag and ugly one more time and I'll make you into a puppet." The crimson haired man warned with his sinister voice.

"No, it's better if he'll explode, hmm." Deidara said; his tone as serious as his danna.

The raven haired shinobi then took his paintings and sketchpads under the bed. The eyes of the two other men widened as they saw the paintings and sketches. They were all Sakura in different angle and scenes. One when she was staring at the sea. The other when she was sitting on a branch of a tree with a grin on her face while holding a golden bell. When she was sleeping, when she was eating, when she was wearing her medic uniform, when she was drinking sake, when she was doing nothing, everything was different. There were no same paintings and sketches of her. Everything was unique even though it was all her. "My Sakura paintings are better than your puppet and statue." Sai said as he placed his Sakura paintings and portraits on the wall nonchalantly. "And just so you know, I like ugly people." He continued indifferently.

"Hey, yeah." Deidara smiled. "You have so many pictures of Sakura-chan. Can I have one, yeah?" Sasori punched his head.

"Just place her paintings and sketches here in the room." The red head said. Sai nodded.

Their room then became full of their Sakura arts.

Sai and Deidara finally agreed to sleep on the same bed while Sasori slept peacefully on the other.

-o-o-o-o-o-

-At Room Ten-

The room has two beds as usual, black dresser mirror, black nightstands each side of the bed with black lampshades each, air conditioned, black couch, one round glass table, white curtain, white wallpaper, and white carpet.

The bed has white bedspread, silk black comforter, black and white pillows, white neckrolls, and black shams. The other bed has black bedspread, silk black comforter, white pillows, black neckrolls and white shams.

The closet has silver dressers, black dresser mirror, black couch, glass table at the middle, three body size mirrors, white wall, and black carpet.

The bathroom has silver sink, toilet, whirlpool tub, hanging circle mirror, and gray marble tiles.

The balcony views the rear garden and has one round glass table and two silver chairs.

The four didn't even spoke to each other. They changed their clothes, washed their teeth and faces and then slept. Neji was sleeping on the bed while Gaara was on opposite one, Shino took the couch and Itachi slept on the other in the closet.

-o-o-o-o-o-

The pink haired kunoichi woke up not so early in the morning but her roommates were still in their deepest slumber. She chose not to wake any of them including the blue haired kunoichi and just stood up quietly. She then tip toed to the bathroom and silently brushed her teeth and washed her face. She decided not to change her pink and red pyjama and quietly walked out in the bedroom. She saw no one on her way to the kitchen thus she thought she was the only one awake. She then took two eggs on the large fridge and decided to make an omelette only for her.

She seasoned the scrambled eggs on the bowl and mixed them. Satisfied with her work, she poured the golden liquid on the frying pan and started cooking her breakfast. Then, while watching her meal to get cook, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her tiny waist. She flinched and her emerald orbs widened slightly in surprise.

The guy then crouched slightly, nearing his lips to her burning ear. "Good morning, my dear Sakura." He whispered, his hot breath brushed her sensitive skin and then a half smirk formed across his lips.

Her stomach started to act weird as she realized his voice was devilishly familiar.

Uchiha Sasuke paused not far away from the kitchen as his sight caught the pink haired kunoichi. Certainly, it was his former teammate, Sakura. But what intrigued him was the man on her back. Wondering who the man was, he quietly walked closer. His eyebrows met each other as he saw that he was hugging the rose haired lady. He then walked more and then swiftly hid himself as he finally saw the man's face but forgetting to hide his chakra.

"Itachi-san," Sakura breathed in surprise. Her body was as stiff as statues yet her bones felt like jellies. The older Uchiha was once again, acting weird. What the hell? Her inner melted into goo, she didn't know where to get help anymore. She then decided to just turn around and pushed the man away.

Hastily, Itachi grabbed the hand that pushed him and hugged her tightly. He inhaled her sweet, intoxicating smell before he let out a sigh. "Hmm, Sakura." He said in bliss, closing his crimson orbs and tightening his hug.

Sakura's face turned as crimson as her pyjama yet her eyes widened more, wondering what would the younger Uchiha think, seeing them like that. She knew her former teammate was there, oddly hiding himself and forgetting something important as a ninja such as hiding his signature chakra. Her vermillion face was against his hard chest, feeling his heart beating like a drum. Hers beats faster than normal too. "He can see us, you know?" She said softly, wondering if the man she was talking about could hear them too.

He tightened his hug slightly and kissed her pink head. "I know." replied him.

She moved her arms and circled around him. She had to. Her knees weakened from his voice and she knew she'd fall if she wouldn't hold onto him.

A smirk worked its way up to the raven haired man's face.

Sasuke moved his head. He couldn't hear what they were saying. He wanted to move closer but he couldn't. His feet were frozen and rooted on the ground. He was shocked to see his former teammate hugging back an enemy, an Akatsuki and more importantly, his older brother.

She tried to wake her inner. She needed help. She had no idea what to do in her current situation. Uchiha Itachi was hugging her and his younger brother aka her first love was watching them. Maybe, just maybe, her inner would know what to do in her situation. _'Goddamnit, wake up inner.'_ She hissed inside her mind but there was no reply.

"I didn't mind him seeing us like this, do you?" Itachi asked.

Sakura's hand fell limply on her side and moved to look on his face. "Are you doing this to annoy your little brother?"

The raven haired guy stared on her face first with an amused smile. Everything about her really interests him, from the lovely blush on her face to the green gems that could melt anyone. His bloody crimson orbs were moving, examining, and remembering every inch of her face. She was so beautiful, so unique, and so rare. He would never understand why his foolish younger brother chose to let her go, but maybe he should thank him for that. "No," He finally replied. "I'm doing this because of you." His hand then moved and his thumb began brushing her dry reddish lips. "I never felt like this to anyone." He said softly, his eyes focused on his thumb and her soft lips.

She knew how dangerous it was but she couldn't help herself but to stare on his bloody crimson orbs. Oddly, his eyes showed sincerity. She felt the pit of her stomach clenched in a sinful way the moment their eyes met. His finger stopped caressing her lips and his hand moved to cup her cheek. Like magnets, their faces began moving, inching closer, and closer, and closer-

Her eyes widened slightly as she felt her body moved and was pulled away from the dark haired shinobi. At first she thought it was the youngest Uchiha but then she realized that she was pulled by chakra strings. It wouldn't be Kankuro thus it came to her who the man was. The guy hugged her waist possessively from behind. She was now facing the raven haired man and she could see his crimson orbs glaring at the man that was holding her.

The shinobi behind her moved and leaned his lips closer to her ear. His hot breath brought shiver down her spine. "Good morning, little girl." He whispered.

Sakura moved her face to see the man behind her. "S-sasori," She stuttered.

"Hm?" The crimson haired shinobi replied before moving out his tongue and licking her soft, blushing cheek.

The lady jumped away from him with a surprised look on her face. Her hand held her cheek as she stared at the puppeteer with her widened green orbs. "The hell?" She asked with a frown.

Sasori almost chuckled in amusement. His amused smile remained while looking at her but then it faded as his red head turned to look at the other Akatsuki member.

Sasuke's dark orbs were wide as plates. What the hell was happening? First, his older brother and then came another Akatsuki. What did they want from his former teammate?

The puppeteer's hazel orbs were as cold as winter as he stared at the certain crimson eyed shinobi. "Uchiha."

The addressed man nodded with a cold, nonchalant expression. "Sasori."

The place suddenly went quiet in a disturbing way. It was intense between the two and they seemed to have a staring contest. Sakura seemed to be frozen as well with the ardent surrounding. But before all hell broke loose, the youngest Uchiha finally decided to show himself up to the three.

"Sakura." He called with a very serious tone.

The addressed lady and the two shinobi with her turned their head to look at the raven haired missing-nin. "Sasu-" Before she could even finished his name; she was dragged away from the kitchen.

Sasuke stopped walking and freed her wrist before turning around to look at the pink haired kunoichi. "Sakura," He called once again with his deadly deep serious tone. The kunoichi with her turned her jade orbs to look at him. "What are you doing with them?" He asked. There was a pause before his eyebrows knitted and his eyes narrowed. "What are you doing with Itachi?"

Her mouth moved but no words came out. He did saw them, right? She knew it was possible for him to misunderstand everything. She wanted to explain everything, to word that she was caught off guard too, to say that she wondered why his brother and the other men were acting weird lately but her voice seemed too stuck in her throat when she attempted to speak again.

Then, came the scarlet haired kunoichi. "Sasuke-kun!" Karin exclaimed with a huge smile on her face as she hugged the certain Uchiha's arm. The addressed man looked at her nonchalantly. Her smile then faded slowly as she saw the pink haired medic.

"Good morning, Karin-san." Sakura greeted with her signature sweet smile.

The red head frowned as she stared at the pinkette then she looked up at the man she was holding, begging for an explanation why the two of them were together.

Sakura felt the awkward situation and decided to think of an excuse to leave. Then, realization came to her. "Oh shit, my omelette." said her before running back to the kitchen, leaving the two behind.

As the pinkette went out of their sight, Karin began to speak. "Why are you with her?" asked her with a frown.

"It's none of your business." Sasuke replied nonchalantly and then started walking away. He sighed bitterly as the red head followed him.

-o-o-o-o-o-

She began looking for her food when she finally arrived in the kitchen. But the frying pan was empty. Her omelette was gone. She wondered if Itachi or Sasori took it. Then she heard a clink. She looked around and saw on the breakfast nook, sat a huge man with an odd cerulean skin and onyx bead eyes. Another Akatsuki, she almost gasped. Hitting her head, she inwardly thought, _'I should get myself used in seeing our enemies around.' _Then, her emerald orbs caught the man's plate. With a frown, she walked to the large shinobi. "Hey, did you make that?" She asked, pointing the omelette on the white glass plate.

Kisame looked at the pink haired lady and gave her a grin, showing her his shark-like teeth. "I found it on the kitchen, it was almost half burnt when I turned off the stove." replied him.

"Did you know who the owner of that is?" Sakura asked, she swore she felt a vein popped on her head.

"Err, no. I'm very hungry so I decided to eat it."

"You,.. Salmon! Whale! Dolphin! Shark! That is mine!" She growled angrily.

"Hey! I saw it and there's no name on it!" Kisame growled back.

"But it is mine. I cooked that!"

"You know Pinky, Girly, Brat, Cotton Candy, you can cook another one!"

"Hey don't give me nicknames, you meanie!"

"You gave me first!"

"Shut up!"

"Well you shut up!"

"OKAY!"

"Well, OKAY."

The pinkette walked away angrily, crossing her arms and muttering a curse, then her head popped up as she realized she have to cook again. Kisame grinned once again and then continued eating.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**A/N:** Whew, that was a long one. Okay chapter seven done. Sorry if it took so long and please forgive me on the wrong grammar and spelling. And I don't think she'd end up with Sasuke. I don't like him, so I guess not, hehe, sorry sasuke/sasusaku fans. Please review and tell me if you like longer chapters, short, or if you don't mind it. -hugs for those who read-

PS. It's my birthday tomorrow, hooray! :D

PS2. Thanks for the reviews.

PSP. Hope you like it.

bye.

:P

**Tsuki**


	8. Hide and Seek

**A/N: Hello : )**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, or any characters of it.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**'Inner/demon/black zetsu talking'**

(Authors note)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8: Hide and Seek**

Shizune and Kabuto were walking at beach shore, her head was resting on his shoulder while she was hugging his arm. She was wearing a light green babydoll tank, a very short white shorts, long necklace, bangles and she was holding her espadrilles. Kabuto was blushing a bit while looking at his love one. He was wearing a dark green beach shorts and a yellow sleeveless top.

"You're so sexy today Shizu-chan" Kabuto said, hiding his blush. Shizune blushed too, then smiled.

"Thanks Kabu-kun, you're sexy too, as always" Kabuto blushed. They looked at each others eyes. The sun was high, it was hot, perfect for summer, the water of the sea was touching their feet, he leaned his face closer, she closed her eyes.

"Ouch!,.." Shizune rubbed her head. Kabuto blinked.

"Sorry,.." Tobi apologized then he laughed sheepishly and get his ball. "Tobi is a good boy" He said then ran, he was wearing an orange trunks and no tops. Vein popped out at Shizune's head, their kiss was cut. Kabuto sighed.

Tobi ran to his playmate, Deidara. They were playing beach volleyball. They both don't know how to play it so the ball was always getting everywhere, Pein was their coach. While Zetsu, Hidan, and Kakuzu was watching them blankly and felt pity on their leader, he seems having a hard time teaching those two. Konan sweat dropped at them.

Ino, Temari and Tenten were playing at the water, Ino was wearing a blue two piece, Temari was wearing a brown tank top and a white shorts, and Tenten was wearing a pink one piece. Kankuro was taking pictures of them and Chouji was sitting at the shore, watching them,.. or someone.

Tsunade was resting at the beach chair, she was wearing a white one piece, revealing her cleavage and creamy legs, a large white sunglasses, many long necklace, and two large white bracelets. Orochimaru and Jiraiya got nosebleed, staring at their former teammate, their eyes were wide and mouth formed into a slug smile. Tsunade called the two...

"Yes babe?" Orochimaru asked. He was wearing a dark voilet trunks and white T-shirt, his hair was lift up by pony tail.

"What do you want my honey-pie-cheese-cake-strawberry-cream-puff-addicting-wine?" Jiraiya asked with his seductive voice. He was wearing a red shorts, no tops, sunglass lift up through his hair, necklace, and his favorite slippers.

"I'm thirsty, I want some super extra cold lemon flavor sake" She replied. (lolz, I don't know if that sake exists). Jiraiya and Orochimaru's smile faded and stared blankly at the Hokage.

"Any problem?!" She asked in her harsh voice, eyes were red as devils. The two squeaked and paled.

"No ma'am!" They answered and ran inside to get what she wants.

Not far away from them, still at the beach shore, there was Sakura, she was wearing a red tank top, a bright white bermuda shorts that reached the up of her knees, one pink necklace, light pink bangles, flip flops and hair was tied up. She was making a sand castle, of course with the help of the sand master Gaara.

He's not using his special sand, instead, he's using the sand of the beach, their sand castle was big, he was keeping it not to wreck. It was almost finish and Sakura was enjoying making it, he was glancing at her while helping her.

Itachi was sitting at the large rock near from where Sakura and the Kazekage, he was watching them, glaring at the crimson haired shinobi, if he could kill him right now, right there, he would do it, but they all promised not to fight at the island. He looked down, there was Sasori, back was leaning against rock from where the Uchiha was sitting, his arm was crossed and same as Uchiha, he was watching Sakura and Gaara.

While enjoying making the Sand Castle, she accidentally touched Gaara's hand and removed it quickly, she blushed, but Gaara seemed that he didn't felt Sakura's hand. Sakura sighed and tried to hide her blush.

"You know Sakura, I really like touching your hands" The red haired Kazekage said, but not looking at her and still making the sand castle. Sakura blushed redder. Itachi and Sasori glared more at Gaara.

Neji, Chouji and Kiba were grilling fishes and meats. Kiba was yelling at Chouji because of eating all the barbecue's and Neji's byakugan was activated, he was standing there, looks angry and not helping the two, he was watching the certain pink haired kunoichi.

Not far away from Sakura and Gaara, Sai was painting, he was painting Sakura along with the Sand Castle but leaving Gaara behind.

Naruto and Hinata were drinking their cold tropical juice at the porch, they were watching the beach. Hinata was sitting at the edge of the porch while Naruto was standing hugging her neck, she was blushing but really happy spending the whole time with her love.

Shikamaru, well, he's sleeping near Tsunade, he's sleeping on the colorful towel with matching umbrella.

**

* * *

**

At night, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari and Sakura decided to play at the training room, its wide and no things were inside it. It was full of mirrors on the side and has two doors for closets. They decided first at the game room but there's so many guys playing there.

They sat at the floor, they brought many foods, popcorn, chips, cookies, candies, sodas, etc., and they were wearing their sleeping dress.

"Where's Sakura? Why's she's taking so long?" Ino asked while playing cards with Tenten and Temari.

"Maybe she's still taking a bath" Hinata answered. Temari grinned. Tenten glared at her.

"Hmm,.." That's all Ino could say since she and Tenten were losing.

"Yata! I won" Temari shouted as she drank her soda in bottle. Ino laid down in defeat.

"Hey that's unfair, you saw Ino's cards" Tenten said.

"No I'm not" Temari replied, forcing her self not to chuckle.

"Yes you are"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Guys stop i-"

"Hey, I'm here" Hinata was cut when Sakura has arrived, she was wearing her pajama, she brought some chocolates, chips, game boards, and Konan. They all stared at Konan. Konan smiled at them. "She's Konan, the only girl from Akatsuki and one of my roommates" Sakura introduced.

"Hi" Konan greeted.

"Omg, that's mean your strong" Ino said. Konan just smiled. "My name's Ino"

"I'm Temari"

"Tenten"

"Erm,..h-hi, I'm Hinata"

"Hi"

"So now that all of you knows each other, lets get start our pajama partay" Sakura said.

"What should we do first?" Tenten asked.

"Hhmm,..play cards, poker, boards, sing, dance,...hhmmm,...pillow fight?" Temari said.

"All of them are boring, what about spirit of the glass?" Tenten asked.

"I-i-i-i-,..." Hinata stuttered as she could not tell that she was afraid of ghost.

"I don't think there's a ghost here" Temari said.

Hinata and Konan nod. Ino was sitting beside Sakura then Konan then Hinata, Tenten then Temari. They were sitting in circle form. Sakura was munching her chocolates, Tenten was eating chips, Temari and Konan were drinking sodas, Hinata was holding a square pillow and Ino was on a diet.

Ino saw Chouji.

"Heey! Chouji here!" Ino called raising her one arm. Chouji walked back and glanced at the door, he was holding many chips. He obviously came from the kitchen. Ino called him once more, then he walked inside.

"Wanna join? Its fun" Ino said, Konan and Temari choked. Chouji gave Ino a question look. Chouji said he don't want to because he's the only guy. Then Tenten saw Lee and called him, she asked him if he wants to join, he declined too because he said 'youthful's are gentleman' and all of them sweat dropped. But Tenten saw Neji and asked him if he wants to join, he wanted to refuse but he saw Sakura so he decided to join them. Then because Neji joined them, Lee joined too and so is Chouji.

Ino saw Kankuro so she called him, then Kankuro saw Gaara, Gaara saw Sakura so he joined too.

Hinata called Kiba then he called Shino, Shino saw Sakura so he joined.

Sakura saw Deidara so he called him, he's so happy because Sakura called him, but when he saw Gaara and Neji, he scowled. Tobi saw them so he walked to them. Tobi called Sasori, then he saw Hidan so he called him, then Itachi, Kakuzu, Zetsu, Pein, and Kisame. So the Akatsuki were there and the obvious reasons were Sakura and Konan.

Hinata called Naruto and he joined happily, he saw Sasuke so he called him, Karin found the youngest Uchiha so she joined too. Sakura smirked, the worm in her mind said anything.

**'Hey I'm not a worm!'**

Then Sakura saw Sai so she called him, most of the guys felt jealous and glared at the root anbu, Sai was still, well, smiling. Then Chouji saw Shikamaru, he was hugging a pillow, he yawned then joined them.

They were sitting in circle form, Ino, next was Sakura, then Konan, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Naruto, Sai, Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Zetsu, Tobi, Sasuke, Karin, Chouji, Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Shino, and Kiba.

"Err,..what am I doing here again?" Kisame asked. "Oh hi Cotton candy" He greeted Sakura as he saw her.

"Hello whale" Sakura replied, Kisame scowled. Deidara and Tobi laughed. Kakuzu and Zetsu choked.

"Ok, so what are we going to play?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, oh, Tobi know Tobi know" Tobi raised his one hand, they looked at him blankly, Pein and Zetsu sighed "Lets play Hide and Seek!" He continued.

"Idiot yeah, that's for kids, yeah!" Deidara said. Neji and Itachi nod in agreement. They all think deeply.

"I think that's a great idea!" Sakura said, Deidara's jaw dropped, they all looked at her. "Remember the time when we play that, Ino?" She asked.

"Ah yeah, whoever lose will be the slave of the winner" Sakura nod.

"Let's change the idea" Konan said.

"Yeah, let's make, the whoever wins, can pick one person who lost and he or she will be the slave for the whole day" Temari said. They all nod.

They all stood up.

"Wait!" They looked at Sakura "Who's the finder?" They sat down again.

"Let's spin the bottle, then whoever it landed, he or she will be the finder" Ino said as they sit in circle. Ino spin the bottle and it landed on,..

**

* * *

**

"Kuri-chan, where do you think the plant and stitch go?" Asuma asked.

"Hmm, maybe they're busy playing or watching tv,.." Kurenai said.

"Do you think they're not coming yet?"

"Hmm, maybe, they're taking so long"

"If that so,..then" He kissed her cheek, she giggled then they laid down at the bed.

**

* * *

**

It stopped at the Older Uchiha, the one who killed his whole clan and who was a current the member of Akatsuki. They paled, the bottle was surely evil, for all of the person, it stopped on the scary criminal.

"S-so its Itachi-san" Ino stuttered "And the rules are, only 2 hours are allowed and no hiding outside the house, if he didn't find us at the given time he will loose and we will start the game without him and the person he already found" She explained, they all nod. "He will bring the every person he found here at the room," She continued.

"And, jutsu's are allowed, but no fighting" Sakura continued. "Itachi-san will count one to ten before he could start to find us" She said. They all nod and they fled- some of them just poofed. The older Uchiha was left standing at the middle.

They already found some hiding place, some used jutsu some are not, they're ninja's after all, and their specialty was to hide.

Itachi finished eating his dango first, then he started to find them.

**

* * *

**

At the pool.

"Ever wonder, what's happening inside?" Kabuto asked.

"No, but they did made some noise and now its really quiet" Shizune replied.

**

* * *

**

Naruto thinks that if he won, Sasuke would be the better slave and make him suffer for the whole day. He laughed evily at his mind, Kyuubi never thought that Naruto was more evil than him.

"Hey,.." Someone said, he looked at his side, he was hiding at the small cabinet. Naruto paled, then poofed. "Hmf, Kagebunshin,..." Itachi said then he started to find another.

At the kitchen, Chouji was hiding at the food storage, he was eating chips. After a second he felt someone at his side, he saw a man that was wearing a pure black dress as he looked at him, he paled.

"Your out" Itachi said, Chouji scowled but still eating his chips, Itachi and him poofed at the training room. He looked at the Uchiha, he's not going out, he's just eating dango and seating there, Chouji then ate dango too.

Deidara found no one at lounge room, so he started to hide behind the couch. He wanted to win and pick Sasori as his slave, the crimson haired Akatsuki had been very bossy at him, so if he won, its pay back time.

"Deidara-Sempai!" The blond haired Akatsuki was about to shout in frightened but he quickly cupped his own mouth so that the Uchiha won't heard him.

"Tobi, what are you doing here?!" He whispered harshly.

"Tobi is a good boy, Tobi is hiding" The energetic Akatsuki replied.

"Ssh!,.. Shut down your mouth, he might heard us"

"Sorry"

"Find another place, Get out here"

"Tobi found this place first"

"I don't care get ou-"

"Boo"

"Waaa!!" Tobi and Deidara shouted while hugging each other in fear.

Deidara and Tobi were caught, they were at the training room. There were two Itachi's who were watching them. Chouji was eating, Deidara was playing his clay, and Tobi was annoying as ever.

After thirty minutes, Shikamaru, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tenten, Lee, Kankuro, Hinata, Temari, Kiba, Konan, Zetsu and Pein were caught.

Shikamaru was captured while he's sleeping at the couch where he has to be hiding. Hidan and Kakuzu were caught, because Itachi put a trap, and it was a jewerly trap, so Kakuzu easily fell for it and Hidan was trying to stop him. Tenten was caught while hiding panickly at the powder room, she thought it was for the girls one, but realized it was for the guys, specially when she saw Lee there, and then both of them were captured. Kankuro and Kiba were caught because Itachi copied the face of Ino and asked them to follow her. Hinata was caught while hiding panickly at the closet room. Temari was caught because she don't know where to hide. Konan was captured because Itachi copied the face of Pein and asked her to follow him and then she realized they were at the training room and its not Pein. And Pein and Zetsu were caught because they surrendered, they doesn't even know why they were playing with them.

There were many Itachi's at the training room who were watching them, so that means he used kagebunshin no jutsu.

At the laundry room, Ino was hiding beside the washing machine. She started to tremble when someone opened the door, but she sighed in relief when she found out it was just Sasuke. Her eyes widened as she heard Karin's voice.

"Quit following me!" Sasuke yelled.

"Why? I'm your girlfriend!" The red haired kunoichi replied.

"..."

"Is this because of the pink headed or the blond one?" Karin asked seriously.

"..."

"If your breaking up with me, I'm going to tell to everybody else that something happened to us" Sasuke's eyes widened.

Ino's eyes widened and kept listening to them.

"No, its not because of them"

"Then why are you hating me"

"I'm not hating you" He said then he kissed her lips. Ino's heartbeat stopped.

"Quit fooling around foolish little brother, you and your girlfriend are out of the game, and so are you blondie" Itachi said as he revealed himself at the ceiling. Ino stood up grinning in embarrassment, Sasuke's eyes widened, did she heard their conversation?

Kisame opened the door at the room eight.

"Kyaaaa!" Kurenai and Asuma yelled. Kurenai suddenly put the blanket over her body. Kisame closed the door.

"Dude, what the fuck" Kisame said, with his eyes glued at the two jonins.

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked.

"I'm here to hide" Kurenai and Asuma blinked.

"No hiding here! I'm here first!" Naruto shouted as he revealed himself beside the bed of Asuma and Kurenai.

Asuma and Kurenai paralyzed as stone. Kisame's little eyes widened.

"A-are you hiding here at the whole time?" Asuma asked.

"Yup!"

"Did you saw everything?"

"Yup!"

Asuma, Kurenai and Kisame turned into a stone. Naruto on the other hand, was confused. The room was full of awkward silence and Kurenai and Asuma were still naked.

"What's happening here?" Someone asked.

"Nothing its just, Naruto saw the two were having,... you know" Kisame answered and looked at him. He paled.

Itachi caught both Naruto and Kisame, Kisame was crying and Naruto was still confused. While Asuma and Kurenai were still not moving.

**

* * *

**

At the training room.

Lee, Ino, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Zetsu were playing cards. Hidan wants to play but its a sin in his religion.

Chouji was eating while Shikamaru and Akamaru were sleeping- they sure get along very well.

Kiba and Kankuro were playing chess, Kankuro was the one who was loosing if you wonder.

Sasuke and Karin were seating at the edge of the room.

Pein, Konan, Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten were playing spin the bottle.

Temari and Deidara were making a plan to get rid off Tobi. Tobi was still, annoying.

And many Itachi's were watching them.

**

* * *

**

"Hey, Kabu-kun, I heard some yell inside, do you think they're ok?"

"Yes, they're fine, now stop thinking of them"

"Hehe, ok"

**

* * *

**

One hour has passed, and Itachi haven't seen six person yet. Gaara, Shino, Neji, Sasori, Sai, and Sakura.

No one knows who wants Sasori to be his slave, the same as Gaara and Neji.

Sakura was hiding at the library, when someone grabbed her and cupped her mouth. He kissed her cheek and she looked at him.

He smirked.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Chapter 8 done, sorry for some mistakes I'm in a rush. And sorry if its not long as the last chapter. I think its a bit cliffy too -.-' sorry about that. Hehe.**

**PS: Thanks for wonderful reviews.**

**PS2: Please Review.**

**PS3: Hope you Like it.**

**PS4: Don't think first about what will happen after their vacation, because this story is just for their vacation,.. :P**

**PS5: Who do you think will win?**

**Gaara  
Itachi  
Neji  
Sai  
Sakura  
Sasori  
Shino**

**PS6: Please Review again, no flames.**

**PS7: Thanks to those who greeted me.**


End file.
